Broken dream
by silecee
Summary: Johnlock. John recommence à enquêter avec Sherlock. Quelles vont être les conséquences pour son mariage ? Que se passe-t-il quand des sentiments profondément enfouis refont surface ? Ajoutez à l'équation une affaire éprouvante... et John ne sait plus où donner de la tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken dream**

Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté mes précédentes histoires. J'adore recevoir vos impressions et discuter avec les gens du fandom. C'est un vrai plaisir.

J'espère que cette fanfic recevra un aussi bel accueil que les précédentes. Celle-ci est un peu différente. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque. Une chose est sûre : elle sera plus longue que les autres et en plusieurs chapitres, histoire de me motiver à écrire. J'essaierai d'en poster un par semaine.

L'idée de cette fanfic est née lors d'une discussion avec Amelia theFujoshi. Je me suis mise au défi d'écrire un johnlock post saison 3 dans lequel Mary ne mourait pas et n'était pas mise de côté trop rapidement. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, Amelia. J'attends tout particulièrement ton avis et tes critiques !

Sinon, j'ai volontairement inventé deux filles pour John, avec des noms choisis par mes soins, pour me détacher totalement des œuvres littéraires, cinématographiques et télévisuelles. Ceci est un futur qui n'existe que dans ma tête.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à vous dire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un matin, au réveil, John doit se rendre à l'évidence.

Il est 5h, Mary est lovée contre lui, complètement nue, et il ne ressent aucun désir pour elle.

Il n'a pas la moindre envie de glisser sa main le long de son corps pour la caresser, pour la réveiller. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne est agréable et familière, réconfortante. Peut-être trop.

John aime sa femme.

Il n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ensemble, ils ont construits une jolie petite famille. Leurs deux filles, Lily et Judith, en sont la preuve et sa plus grande fierté.

Mais depuis plusieurs mois, voire des années, s'il est honnête avec lui-même, John ne regarde plus Mary avec les mêmes yeux. Elle est devenue un membre de sa famille. Quelqu'un pour qui il a une grande affection et qui fera toujours partie de sa vie. Il ne sait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais la passion s'est envolée depuis longtemps. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'est plus très sûr d'être amoureux d'elle. Depuis quelques temps, il se surprend à s'ennuyer. Il a l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, au début de la première grossesse de Mary, avant de découvrir son secret.

Sa vie actuelle ne lui convient pas. Et cette simple pensée lui donne la nausée. Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux alors qu'il a tout pour l'être ?

Sherlock lui manque, c'est vrai. Il ne le voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant depuis qu'il s'est mis dans la tête qu'un père de famille ne devait pas s'exposer au danger. Alors il sélectionne avec soin les affaires qu'ils résolvent à deux.

Et ça l'agace. Il a besoin d'action. C'est plus qu'une manière de vivre. C'est une drogue.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème.

John a le sentiment qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Il est entouré d'une famille qui l'aime et pourtant, parfois, il tourne la tête, une phrase au bout des lèvres et… il se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne à côté de lui. C'est une sensation étrange, qui ressemble un peu à la douleur fantôme d'un membre amputé.

Il ferme les yeux. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculent dans son cœur. Il soupire et dépose un baiser sur le front de Mary, puis la repousse doucement pour se lever. Il doit aller travailler.

Dans la salle de bains, alors qu'il se brosse les dents, il a l'impression d'avoir un ange juché sur une épaule et un démon sur l'autre. L'ange lui assure que ce qu'il ressent est tout à fait normal, qu'au bout de quatre ans de mariage, la relation entre les époux évolue. La passion laisse éventuellement la place à un amour plus posé, plus réfléchi, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est moins fort. Le démon, lui, le pousse à partir, lui promet des courses poursuites dans tout Londres et des morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo.

John ne sait pas s'il doit en rire ou en pleurer. Il a conscience que c'est l'ange qui a raison, qu'il ne doit pas détruire sa famille sur un coup de tête, mais depuis son réveil, le germe d'un doute s'est insinué dans son esprit et il ne cesse de croitre, de grandir. Il cherche à mettre des mots sur son mal-être lancinant, celui qu'il cache derrière un sourire factice, un masque bien travaillé.

Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui. Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrase. Il a besoin de conseils. Mais il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Son meilleur ami n'est pas la personne la plus indiquée pour discuter de ses problèmes de couple. Pire : il risque de tout comprendre avant que John n'ouvre la bouche et il sait que ça l'énervera encore plus. Greg… n'est pas une option non plus. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de son propre divorce et il ne veut pas rouvrir une plaie qui a eu du mal à cicatriser. Molly… est toujours célibataire et toujours amoureuse de Sherlock. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Non. John ne voit vraiment pas à qui il pourrait en parler. Et il se sent impuissant. Il se sent monstrueux. Sa femme et ses enfants sont merveilleux. Il ne devrait pas penser ce qu'il pense. Il a tellement honte qu'il n'ose même pas mettre des mots dessus.

Avec un soupir, il finit de s'habiller et part travailler.

Ses états d'âme le suivent toute la journée. Ses patients défilent et se ressemblent tous. Il leur fait la conversation, les soigne comme un automate. Il a l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait là, d'être sorti de son corps et de regarder la scène d'en haut, près du plafond.

A la fin de la journée, il n'y tient plus. Tant pis. Il ira voir Sherlock.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte de son cabinet, il envoie rapidement un message à Mary pour la prévenir qu'il rentrera tard et se met en route pour Baker Street.

Il laisse son vélo en arrière et hèle un taxi. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'en a pas pris. Ça lui rappelle la vie commune avec Sherlock. Son moyen de transport préféré. D'ailleurs, ça lui fait bizarre d'être seul à l'arrière, ainsi, à regarder les cheveux blonds du chauffeur. Il espère que celui-ci n'est pas un _serial killer_. Depuis l'affaire d'_Une étude en rose_, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être suspicieux.

Se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, des choses triviales, l'aide à se vider la tête. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va dire à Sherlock. Il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il cherche. Mais en parler à quelqu'un, même à Sherlock, l'aidera sans doute à y voir plus clair.

Arrivé devant Baker Street, il paie le chauffeur (bien trop cher) et se dirige vers la porte. Le loquet est de travers. Mycroft n'est donc pas dans les parages. John sourit à ce souvenir. Il sonne une fois, deux fois, pour s'assurer d'avoir été entendu et attend.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, c'est Mrs Hudson qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

— John ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

— Bonsoir Mrs Hudson.

La vieille dame le sert dans ses bras. La vision de sa robe violette réconforte John d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Son parfum chaleureux lui chatouille les narines… C'est un peu comme s'il rentrait à la maison après un long voyage. Et dans un sens, c'est le cas.

Quand Mrs Hudson lui propose d'entrer, il accepte avec joie. Ça fait des semaines qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi léger. Il observe le couloir dans tous ses détails, se réjouit de ne noter aucune différence depuis sa dernière visite.

— Sherlock n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est sorti faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Vous le connaissez, il est toujours par monts et par vaux. Mais vous pouvez l'attendre chez moi. Je vais vous préparer une bonne tasse de thé et des biscuits.

— Merci beaucoup, Mrs Hudson. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, vous aussi.

Il la suit dans son appartement, puis dans la cuisine où il s'assoit pendant qu'elle s'affaire.

— Comment vont les filles ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vues, dit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

John se sent honteux de ne pas les avoir emmenées ici plus souvent. La vie quotidienne a tendance à lui faire oublier ce genre de choses. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Lily a déjà trois ans et Judith presque dix-huit mois.

— Elles vont très bien, merci. Lily rentre à la maternelle en septembre. Mary m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle allait pleurer en la laissant à l'école.

En prononçant le nom de sa femme, John se sent grimacer. Il a l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'amer. Tout à coup, il remet sa visite en question. Que fait-il ici ? Sa place est chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Ses doutes ne sont que ça. Des doutes. Et pourtant… il se dit que s'il ne va pas au bout de sa démarche, quelle qu'elle soit, ces mêmes doutes continueront de le ronger de l'intérieur.

— Voilà, dit Mrs Hudson en posant une tasse et une petite assiette devant lui.

— Merci.

Il prend la tasse entre ses mains et observe le liquide laiteux avec intensité, comme s'il renfermait les réponses à ses questions.

— Tout va bien, John ? lui demande-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Il relève vivement la tête. Trop vite. La pièce se met à tourner autour de lui. Il cligne des yeux pour se reprendre.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tout va pour le mieux. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, avec le travail à mon cabinet et les filles…, ment-il.

— Hmm…

Mrs Hudson n'a pas l'air convaincu. Elle l'observe par-dessus sa propre tasse de thé. Ses yeux marron se font scrutateurs.

— J'ai été mariée, moi aussi, vous savez. Vous pouvez me parler, si vous avez des problèmes avec Mary.

— Comment est-ce que vous… ?

John s'interrompt. La vieille dame l'a pris au dépourvu. Il ne comptait pas lui révéler la raison de sa présence ici. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment de problèmes avec Mary. C'est le lui le problème. Il ne veut pas entacher la réputation de sa femme.

Mrs Hudson pose sa tasse sur la table.

— Vous passez à l'improviste un soir de semaine alors que je ne vous ai pas vu depuis une éternité et que vous pourriez profiter de votre femme et de vos enfants. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock pour comprendre que vous avez des problèmes de couple. A moins que vous ayez commis une faute professionnelle. Mais dans ce cas-là, ça m'étonnerait que vous prendriez le thé avec moi.

John a un sourire triste. Il sait que Mrs Hudson espérait lui décrocher un éclat de rire, que c'était un trait d'humour, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver ça drôle, pas vraiment. Il se demande s'il a toujours été aussi transparent. Ou si les talents de Sherlock sont contagieux.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

— Je ne suis pas heureux.

Il ne sait pas d'où vient cette affirmation. La phrase est sortie toute seule. Tout droit de son inconscient, sans passer par la case « réflexion ». Il a enfin mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.

— J'aime beaucoup Mary, continue-t-il. Et mes filles. Mais je suis vide. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'une façade. Non. Je ne suis pas heureux.

— Oh John !

— Avez-vous déjà ressenti ça quand vous étiez mariée ?

Il ne veut pas de sa pitié. Il veut juste qu'elle le rassure. Qu'elle lui dise que ce qu'il ressent est normal, que ça va passer, et que dans quelques temps, la vie reprendra son cours. Tout cette histoire ne deviendrait alors qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Pas du tout. Frank et moi avons toujours eu une relation passionnée. Jusqu'à la fin. Je l'ai aimé à la folie. Je l'ai détesté. Mais je ne me suis jamais ennuyé.

John fait la grimace. Mrs Hudson n'est pas non plus la confidente idéale. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prémédité cette conversation.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? lui demande-t-elle finalement.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation, John. Ce n'est pas sain. Ni pour vous, ni pour votre famille.

— J'en ai conscience. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, c'est tout.

— Croyez-moi. Plus vous attendrez et plus ce sera douloureux. Quand j'ai découvert que Frank était mêlé à des affaires de drogue… Je n'étais pas au courant jusque là, vous savez, je ne faisais que le secrétariat… (John lui adresse un regard incrédule qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.) J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester, qu'il allait me mener à ma perte. Alors, je me suis posée une question. Une question très simple.

— Laquelle ? demande John.

Contre toute attente, elle a réussi à capter son attention. Il est suspendu à ses lèvres.

— « Parfois, ne vaut-il pas mieux accepter l'échec, plutôt que de s'acharner à faire fonctionner quelque chose qui ne marche pas ? »

**A suivre…**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Je reviens la semaine prochaine avec la suite. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé, etc. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté. Merci à ceux qui ont coché la case « follow ». Recevoir ce genre de notifications me donne le sourire pendant des jours.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, on est partis pour une longue aventure ensemble !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Au loin, la porte d'entrée claque, sortant John de sa torpeur. Il secoue la tête et cligne des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve.

— Mrs Hudson ! s'écrie Sherlock depuis l'entrée. Il me faut du thé !

— Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! rétorque la vieille dame, indignée.

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, puis se referme. Mrs Hudson soupire, mais John voit bien que c'est pour la forme.

— Je ferais mieux de lui préparer son satané thé, dit-elle.

— Vous savez quoi ? intervint John. Je vais le lui monter.

L'eau de la bouilloire étant encore chaude, Mrs Hudson remplit une théière et la dépose sur un plateau avec une tasse. Elle hésite un instant avant d'en ajouter une deuxième. Puis, elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et en sort du lait. Face au regard de John, elle s'explique :

— Sherlock ne pense jamais à faire les courses. Des fois, c'est à se demander comment il survit.

Survivre. C'est le mot. John se souvient des deux années où ils ont vécu ensemble. C'était toujours lui qui faisait les courses. Le peu de fois où Sherlock mangeait, il préférait aller au restaurant ou commander à emporter. Sherlock n'a jamais su prendre soin de lui-même. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il en soit arrivé à de tels excès. Heureusement que maintenant, il a des gens qui l'aiment et qui l'entourent. John se sent soudain honteux. Il n'a pas été très présent, ces derniers mois, ces dernières années. Il est marié et il a une famille, c'est vrai, mais Sherlock est son meilleur ami. Tout à coup, il se rend compte à quel point il lui a manqué. Se trouver ici, au 221B Baker Street le rend soudain bien nostalgique.

Il accepte le plateau des mains de Mrs Hudson et se dirige vers la porte.

— John, l'interrompt la vieille dame alors qu'il est sur le point de sortir.

— Oui ?

— Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Il hoche une fois la tête et s'éloigne.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il hésite. L'endroit, l'action sont tellement familiers qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. C'est ridicule d'être aussi émotif et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sans doute a-t-il accumulé trop de stress, ces derniers temps. Il ne se reconnait plus.

Le plateau en équilibre sur une main, il se passe l'autre sur le visage. Au moment où il trouve le courage de frapper, la porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée.

Sherlock se tient de l'autre côté, interdit. Sous le coup de la surprise, John manque faire tomber la porcelaine.

— Je t'ai entendu. Je me suis dit que mes oreilles me jouaient des tours.

John a un rire nerveux. Il se racle la gorge.

— Eh bien me voilà.

Aucun des deux ne bouge. Le silence gêné s'étend.

— Tiens, fait John en poussant le plateau contre le torse de son ami. De la part de Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock semble sortir de sa transe. Il prend une grande inspiration comme s'il avait eu un instant le souffle coupé.

— Certes. Certes.

Il lui prend le plateau des mains et lui tourne le dos.

John entre dans la pièce à son tour, puis referme la porte derrière lui. L'appartement n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il y a toujours autant de désordre. Les expérimentations de Sherlock jonchent la plus grande partie des surfaces planes. Son fauteuil a retrouvé sa place, dos à la cuisine, depuis ce fameux soir où il a découvert la vérité sur sa femme.

Il observe Sherlock s'affairer : déplacer la table basse, verser le thé. Après coup, il ajoute un nuage de lait dans chaque tasse.

John se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Sa place. Ça ne l'a pas été pendant si longtemps qu'il s'étonne d'en reconnaître la texture, la forme, comme si personne d'autre n'y avait mis son empreinte depuis son départ. Et c'est sans doute le cas.

Sherlock s'est installé à son tour. Il a les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre, les doigts qui pianotent… Et ses yeux… Ses yeux clairs et perçants semblent le sonder, pénétrer au plus profond de son âme.

La gorge nouée, John détourne le regard et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel est magnifique au dehors. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et des teintes de jaune, orange et rose se mélangent, comme une aquarelle.

— Tu es venu discuter de quelque chose de sérieux.

La voix grave de Sherlock le sort de sa contemplation. Il reporte son attention sur lui et s'empare de sa tasse de thé pour se donner de la contenance.

— Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui en parler. C'est quelque chose qui te fait honte. C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici alors que l'on ne se voit pratiquement plus. C'est peut-être en rapport avec ta famille. Ou alors, quelque chose qui les toucherait directement…

John s'éclaircit la voix.

— Je préférerais qu'on n'aborde pas tout de suite le sujet. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Parle-moi de toi. Comment vas-tu ?

Sherlock prend une gorgée de thé en haussant un sourcil.

— Si tu insistes pour échanger des banalités… je suppose que je peux me conformer à ton souhait. (Il soupire.) Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de nouveaux impacts de balle dans le mur, Mrs Hudson veille à ce que je me nourrisse et Lestrade me fournit des mystères à élucider, plus ou moins intéressants. La seule chose qui me manque est un blogueur compétent.

John sourit. C'est rare que Sherlock fasse preuve d'humour. Alors quand il le fait avec lui, il se sent important. Un peu unique. Ce sentiment lui manque. Oh bien sûr, il le ressent parfois auprès de ses filles. Mais pas avec Mary. Jamais avec Mary. Pas de la même façon. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en déduire.

Tout à coup, assis dans ce fauteuil, entouré de ses souvenirs, de la présence imposante de Sherlock, il se demande ce qu'est devenue sa chambre. Depuis qu'il a déménagé, il n'est plus jamais monté à l'étage. C'est sûrement une salle de stockage à présent. Un espace pour les nombreuses expériences du détective, plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

— Et toi ? dit Sherlock. Comment vas-tu ?

La question est tellement étrange sortant de la bouche de son meilleur ami que John reste un instant sans voix. Sherlock n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à s'enquérir de leur état physique ou émotionnel. Soit parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas, soit parce qu'il peut le déduire en observant la personne.

Et John sait qu'il a déduit son état d'esprit dès l'instant où il est entré dans la pièce.

Non. Sherlock lui donne l'opportunité de se confier à lui. De lui expliquer la raison de sa venue sans trop le bousculer. Sans lui faire part de ses observations. Après tant de semaines sans lui donner de nouvelles, John ne sait pas s'il mérite une telle gentillesse de sa part. Sherlock a beaucoup de qualités, mais il est rarement gentil. Cette attention le touche d'autant plus.

John soupire et repose la tasse de thé sur la table. Sherlock s'est adossé à son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisées. Il attend. Patiemment.

— Tu as raison. Je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sherlock. Je suis complètement perdu.

— Tu as eu un accident au cabinet ? demande Sherlock. Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis sûr que Mycroft…

— Non ! s'exclame-t-il. Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Tout va pour le mieux au cabinet. Les patients sont tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres…

— Oh.

— Quoi « oh » ?

— « Oh » tu recommences à t'ennuyer. Je dois t'avouer que je pensais que ça t'arriverait plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Toi et moi, on sait que quand tu t'ennuies, tu te mets volontairement en position de danger.

— Sherlock ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Tu vas me laisser terminer, oui ou non ?

L'air outré, Sherlock referme la bouche.

Finalement, John se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne ici de venir le voir. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu attendre que ça passe.

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

— Pas encore.

— Non. C'est pire que ça. (Il marque une pause.) J'en ai un peu parlé à Mrs Hudson parce qu'elle a compris que ça n'allait pas. C'est… Mary. C'est ma femme. La mère de mes enfants. Elle est très importante pour moi. Mais…

— Mais ça ne te suffit plus.

John relève vivement les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sherlock. Son ami ne le juge pas. Il se contente d'énoncer un fait.

— Oui. C'est ça. C'est affreux ce que je vais te dire, mais je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que si je la quitte, je vais la faire souffrir, je vais faire souffrir les filles et tout mon monde s'effondrera. Je me retrouverai seul. Et en même temps, si je reste, n'est-ce pas hypocrite ?

Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de parler. Les vannes sont ouvertes. Il ne peut plus les refermer.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je me dis que dans deux mois, j'aurais peut-être changé d'avis, que ce n'est qu'une passade. Mais j'en doute. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qui m'est venu du jour au lendemain. Et je m'en veux de ressentir ça. Mary mérite mieux. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime à la folie, qui la chérisse. Pas un homme qui ne la désire plus, pas un homme qui préfère poursuivre des malfaiteurs à travers Londres avec son meilleur ami plutôt que de rester auprès d'elle. Son passé d'agent secret avait fini par nous rapprocher, mais depuis qu'on a les filles, son côté « maman » a repris le dessus. Et c'est une très bonne chose. Mary est une excellente mère. Mais… Grand Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de ressentir ça ? Non. Ne réponds pas. C'est une question stupide.

John se laisse aller en arrière en fermant les yeux. Avoir avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'a soulagé, lui a retiré un poids non négligeable. Pourtant, il se sent toujours aussi ignoble. Il prend une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer son pouls qui s'est emballé.

— Ce n'est pas une question stupide. Tu as besoin de te rassurer, de te prouver que ta réaction est normale, lui explique Sherlock. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Les émotions ne sont pas un avantage. Mais nous savons, toi et moi, qu'à mon grand regret, j'en ressens quand même.

Le regard que Sherlock lui adresse est appuyé, comme s'il le mettait au défit de mettre sa parole en doute.

— Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà dû choisir entre mon propre bonheur et celui d'une personne chère à mon cœur.

John ne sait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup, il a du mal à respirer. Ses poumons sont en feu. Sa poitrine trop étroite pour les contenir, pour contenir son cœur battant.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Disons que j'ai pris la meilleure décision pour nous deux.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là.

— Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as envie de faire ? S'il n'y avait pas tes filles ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

John réfléchis un instant. Pour une fois, il apprécie l'approche cartésienne de Sherlock.

— Je suppose que je dirais la vérité à Mary et que je lui demanderais de faire un break pendant une ou deux semaines, histoire de voir où j'en suis.

— Et ce n'est pas faisable ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le fait de lui en parler rendrait les choses plus réelles. Plus tangibles. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage.

Il ferme les yeux et déglutit. Sa pomme d'Adam se soulève doucement.

— Si tu as besoin d'une chambre, celle à l'étage est toujours disponible. Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. Du moment que tu ne déranges pas mes expériences… Et puis, le poste de blogueur est toujours vacant.

À ça, John ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

— Merci.

Il le regarde dans les yeux et lui sourit légèrement.

—Merci infiniment. Je vais y réfléchir.

Un jingle retentit dans la poche de la veste de Sherlock. Il ne fait pas le moindre geste pour en sortir son téléphone.

— Tu ne réponds pas ? s'enquiert John.

— Ce n'est pas important, répond Sherlock.

Pas important ? A sa connaissance, les personnes qui ont son nouveau numéro se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Et chacune d'elles est importante. A moins bien sûr que Sherlock ait distribué son numéro à d'autres personnes sans qu'il le sache. John ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette idée lui serre le cœur. Ça lui rappelle la sensation qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu Janine sortir de sa chambre il y a si longtemps. Etrange.

Une nouvelle sonnerie.

Cette fois, c'est le portable de John qui sonne. Il regarde l'écran et prend une grande inspiration. D'un geste du doigt, il le déverrouille.

— Oui Mary. Oui. Je suis passé voir Sherlock. Oui, d'accord. Je rentre tout de suite. Oui. Moi aussi.

Quand il raccroche, il se passe la main sur le visage.

— Mary t'embrasse. Il faut que j'y aille.

— D'accord.

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock repose sa tassé de thé et se lève. John l'imite. Pendant un instant, il observe la pièce avec affection. Il se demande ce que ça ferait de revenir habiter ici, entre ses murs. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, une sensation qu'il n'a plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Puis, elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Il n'a pas le droit de ressentir ça. Pas quand il est sur le point de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre.

Sherlock le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte où il récupère son manteau. Avant de sortir, John se tourne vers son ami.

— Merci de m'avoir écouté. Excuse-moi de ne pas venir te voir plus souvent. Les filles te réclament tout le temps, tu sais ?

Sherlock sourit légèrement. Son regard s'adoucit.

— Elles ont du potentiel, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Rentre auprès d'elles, John. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Ne fais pas l'idiot.

— C'est toi l'idiot, rétorque John.

Ils rient doucement tous les deux. Et ça fait tellement du bien, ça parait tellement naturel que John se sent encore plus désemparé.

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée derrière lui et qu'il a entendu Sherlock remonter à l'étage, il prend le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. L'air est frais. Il blanchit son souffle. Les voitures défilent devant lui.

Même s'il n'est pas encore prêt à se l'admettre, sa décision est prise.

Une main enfoncée dans la poche de son manteau, l'autre levée, il interpelle un taxi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire : ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Note de l'auteur : 

Je reviens un peu plus tôt que prévu avec le chapitre 3. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le mettre en ligne… Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais nécessaire. Je tiens à préciser que ce passage est un peu plus orienté Mary/John.

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos messages. C'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer. Alors, merci :)

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

* * *

Assis à l'arrière du taxi, John regarde les rues de Londres défiler sans vraiment les voir. La nuit est complètement tombée à présent. Elle enveloppe la ville, la baigne dans le halo doré des lampadaires.

Les évènements de la soirée se rejouent en boucle à l'intérieur de son esprit. En sortant du cabinet, tout à l'heure, il cherchait des réponses, un confident qui saurait le pousser dans la bonne direction. Mais après avoir discuté avec Mrs Hudson et Sherlock, il a compris que personne d'autre ne pourrait prendre de décision à sa place.

Quand le taxi s'arrête devant son cabinet après ce qui semble être une éternité, mais à la fois un clin d'œil, il paie la course, se lève, droit et fier, comme le soldat qu'il restera à jamais, puis récupère le vélo qu'il a abandonné un peu plus tôt.

Toute cette situation lui parait surréaliste. Il a l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Le réveil va sonner et il va ouvrir les yeux, couché auprès de Mary, comme si de rien n'était. Il défait l'antivol sans réfléchir, en mode automatique. Et heureusement, car ses pensées sont ailleurs.

Le retour à la maison en bicyclette lui fait du bien. L'air est frais, revigorant contre sa peau. Il lui éclaircit l'esprit. En passant devant les petites maisons de banlieues, toutes semblables les unes aux autres, il se demande pourquoi il s'inflige une telle torture, pourquoi il se remet en doute ainsi.

Bien sûr, il comprend le conseil de Mrs Hudson. Mieux vaut ne pas laisser une plaie se gangréner. Mais avant l'amputation, il y a tout un monde. Peut-être peut-il guérir la blessure sans avoir recourt à de telles extrémités. Il est docteur après tout.

Sherlock, lui, a été plus pragmatique. Il lui a offert une solution de secours, la possibilité de s'éloigner pour réfléchir, pour être plus objectif. Il se servira de cette option en dernier. Pour l'instant, il va rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme et ses filles. Et puis, il rendra visite plus régulièrement à Sherlock. Parce qu'il lui a manqué. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi léger... et qu'il sent que son équilibre en dépend. Sa soif de danger s'est réveillée, plus forte que jamais.

Lorsque John pousse la porte de chez lui, une douce odeur de cuisine lui chatouille le nez. La maison est chaude et accueillante. Il sourit. Il retire son manteau et l'accroche au porte-manteau.

— Je suis rentré ! s'exclame-t-il.

Alors, comme par magie, deux petites furies se précipitent vers lui, l'une beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre.

— Papa !

Lily et Judith s'accrochent à ses jambes et lèvent des yeux brillant de joie vers lui. Il s'agenouille pour les prendre dans ses bras. Le nez enfoui dans leurs boucles blondes, il inhale leur odeur de bébé. Un sentiment indescriptible, presque animal l'envahit. Il aime ses filles plus que tout. Elles font partie de lui. Il sait qu'il tuerait pour les protéger, qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de leur faire le moindre mal. S'il n'en était pas infiniment persuadé jusque là, il sait à présent qu'il fera tout pour les épargner, pour prendre la meilleure décision pour elles.

Quand il relève la tête, il se rend compte que Mary les observe, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non. Leur mariage n'est pas idéal. C'est vrai. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits, de choses qu'il garde pour lui. Il ne désire plus sa femme. Elle le considère comme acquis. Mais finalement… est-ce vraiment si important ? Le bonheur de leurs filles ne passent-ils pas avant tout ?

C'est à ce moment-là que John prend sa décision, une décision cohérente, adulte. Rien à voir avec son précédent coup de tête (ou de cœur d'ailleurs). Il va discuter avec Mary et ensemble, ils vont arranger les choses. C'est ce que font les couples mariés.

Malheureusement, l'occasion ne se présente jamais. Le moment n'est jamais opportun. Parfois, Mary est trop fatiguée. D'autres, John n'a tout simplement pas le courage, ni l'envie d'aborder le sujet. De temps en temps, ils sont interrompus. Souvent. Principalement par leurs filles. John en mourrait si Lily ou Judith entendait ce qu'il a à dire. Surtout Lily, la plus grande.

Mais ce soir… Ce soir… John est persuadé que tout se passera bien. Il le sent. Il va enfin pouvoir apaiser sa conscience. Il n'en peut plus de garder ça pour lui. Il a l'impression de garder un horrible secret, comme un mari infidèle.

Pourtant, il hésite. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, ni par où commencer. Il doute. Et si, malgré tout, la meilleure solution était de tout garder pour lui ? De continuer comme si de rien n'était et de faire illusion ?

Non. Il n'a pas répété cette conversation dans sa tête pendant des jours pour rien. Il sait qu'il se sentira mieux après. Il ne peut plus mentir à sa femme.

—Allez, crache le morceau.

La voix de Mary le sort de sa rêverie. Ils sont assis tous les deux sur le canapé, en face de la télévision. Ils ne se touchent pas.

Effaré, John se tourne vers sa femme. Quelque part, son choix de mots ne le surprend pas. Elle a toujours été très franche, très directe, autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Après tout, son passé parle pour elle. Son entrainement aussi. Elle n'aura eu aucun mal à remarquer la différence de comportement de son mari.

— Ça fait une dizaine de jours que tu me tournes autour comme un chiot qui a perdu sa maman, fait-elle d'un ton acerbe.

John se tourne vers elle et la dévisage d'un air interdit.

— Je… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?

— Je suppose…

— Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? crache-t-elle.

Sa voix s'est envenimée. John n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans la confrontation ainsi, la tête la première. Il avait prévu d'y aller doucement, tout en crescendo. Surtout, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Mary. Seulement discuter. Réfléchir à ce qui ne va pas. Mais peut-être était-ce trop demander ?

John attrape la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision, puis se tourne de nouveau vers sa femme. Elle a le visage fermé, les traits durs. C'est l'expression qu'elle prend quand elle ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments, quand elle se contient. Il ne l'a pas vue très souvent, mais à chaque qu'elle lui est destinée, il sent une boule de culpabilité lui obstruer la gorge. Il s'en veut de la mettre dans des états pareils. Mary mérite mieux. Elle mérite la vérité.

— Mary…

Soudain à court de mots, il marque une pause. Il a imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Il a répété de belles paroles, des formules toutes prêtes... Dans son esprit, les choses se passaient bien. Il réussissait à faire comprendre son point de vue à Mary. Ils étaient heureux. Tout allait pour le mieux. Maintenant, devant le fait accompli, il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il doit dire. Les sensations sont plus intenses, brutales. Ce n'est plus une répétition.

— Mary, reprend-il. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est mariés maintenant. Et je t'aime. Tu le sais…

Comment continuer ?

— Mais ? fait Mary a sa place.

Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement, comme si elle ne les contrôlait plus. Honnêteté. Franchise. C'est la base de la communication dans un mariage. John se le répète comme un mantra.

— Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous et…

— Tu t'ennuies.

Son regard s'est fait accusateur. Ses pupilles sont dilatées.

—Non. Enfin, si, un peu, mais ce n'est pas…

— Tu vas me quitter, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ? Tu vas demander le divorce ?

Des larmes coulent de ses jolis yeux bleus. Elle le regarde avec une telle tristesse, avec un tel abattement que John sent le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Ses larmes, c'est lui qui les a mis dans ses yeux. Cette tristesse, c'est lui qui en est l'instigateur. Il n'aurait jamais dû aborder le sujet. Il se sent mal. Alors, pour essayer de se racheter, il l'attire à lui et la serre contre son torse. Un peu trop fort. Pour lui montrer qu'il tient à elle. Qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir.

— Non ! s'exclame-t-il enfin. Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux pas qu'on divorce. Je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est pour ça que je voulais en parler. Parce que je veux qu'on trouve une solution. Ensemble.

A ces mots, Mary se dégage légèrement pour relever la tête vers lui. Une lueur d'espoir perce à travers ses larmes.

— C'est vrai ? souffle-t-elle.

John lui sourit tendrement et passe son pouce sur sa joue.

— Oui. Notre famille est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

Tandis qu'il prononce cette phrase, John ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Parce que quelque part, au fond de lui, il sait que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Mais il refuse de se l'admettre. Il refuse que ce doute gâche ce moment qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Alors, il le repousse vivement, au plus profond de son esprit. Dans une cellule qu'il ferme à double tour. Et en jette la clé.

Quand Mary lui retourne un sourire plein de larmes, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Il l'embrasse pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Pas avec fougue, pas avec passion, mais avec tendresse. Et il essaie de se convaincre que ça lui suffit.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre. A avouer ce qui ne leur convient plus : le manque de communication, le manque de sexe, le manque d'action mais aussi ce qui les rend heureux : principalement leurs filles. Ils se promettent d'essayer plus fort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a envie de divorcer, d'infliger une telle épreuve à leur famille.

Quand fatigués, ils finissent par somnoler devant la télévision, John reçoit un SMS. En le lisant, un frisson d'excitation le parcourt. Il se tourne vers Mary, une question sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de joie. Elle lui sourit, mais son regard se fait las, résigné. Plus tard, John se souviendra de ce moment et comprendra ce qu'il signifiait, mais pour le moment, il est trop pris par les évènements pour s'en soucier.

— Allez, va jouer avec ton copain ! lui dit-elle.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, John embrasse sa femme avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en a montré depuis des mois et se précipite pour attraper son manteau.

_Mort suspecte dans le London Eye. _

_En chemin. _

_Toi ? _

_SH. _

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez détesté…


	4. Chapter 4

Note : dans ce chapitre, j'introduis une enquête… C'est ma première _case-fic_. J'espère qu'elle tiendra la route...

Il y a une référence cachée. Si vous la trouvez, s'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas dans votre commentaire. J'aimerais que ça reste un mystère le plus longtemps possible. Et si c'est trop évident (je ne m'en rends pas compte)… et bien je m'excuserai dans la prochaine note )

Je tiens bien sûr à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire jusqu'à présent, inscrits ou non, et ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Quand John arrive sur le lieu du crime, Sherlock et Lestrade ne sont nulle part en vue, mais il repère tout de suite Anderson. Il se trouve près du cordon de police où il discute avec un homme, visiblement un sergent, qu'il ne reconnait pas.

— Bonsoir, Anderson, fait John en s'approchant.

Surpris, Anderson et son compagnon se tournent vers lui, interrompant leur conversation.

— John ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu. Je commençais à croire que monsieur le plus grand détective de tous les temps vous avait plaqué…

John fait la grimace. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas eu à se défendre d'une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Sherlock. Depuis son mariage, les commérages ont cessé. Et heureusement. Il a toujours eu du mal à prouver son hétérosexualité quand il vivait avec Sherlock. Sûrement à cause des conquêtes qui défilaient dans sa vie alors que le détective restait sa seule attache.

— Anderson, ne parle pas comme ça de Sherlock. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, dit le sergent à ses côtés.

Anderson se tourne vers lui d'un air mauvais.

— Tout le monde sait que tu veux te le taper, Cooper. Arrête de prendre sa défense.

John en reste bouche bée. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Entendre une telle implication fait sauter beaucoup de choses dans son cerveau. A moins que ce ne soient ses tympans. Il entend le reste de la conversation de très loin, comme si ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

— Enfin bref, dit Anderson en soulevant le ruban en plastique pour faire passer John. Je vous présente le sergent Cooper. Il remplace Sally.

Anderson baisse les yeux. John le comprend. Même s'il n'a jamais aimé Sally, il ne lui souhaitait pas ça. Le sergent Donovan a fini par se lasser de leur pseudo-relation, par ne plus croire à ses promesses. Elle a préféré s'éloigner de lui. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle est partie. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne supportait plus la culpabilité induite par le faux suicide de Sherlock. Le simple fait de le croiser la faisait souffrir. Pas parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui. Pas parce qu'elle lui avait fait du mal. Mais parce que ça lui renvoyait une image d'elle-même qui ne lui convenait pas. Alors, elle avait fui.

Plusieurs mois après son départ, il était temps de lui trouver un remplaçant.

John observe Cooper des pieds à la tête. Il est grand. Plus que lui, mais ce n'est pas difficile. Les cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux bleus et une barbe de deux jours. Il est plutôt séduisant. Mais quelque chose ne lui plait pas chez lui. John refuse de s'avouer que c'est à cause du commentaire d'Anderson. Sherlock est un bel homme. C'est normal qu'il attire les regards. John n'est pas jaloux. Il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Aucun droit. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer sa stature à celle du sergent.

Il se racle la gorge.

— Enchanté. Je suis John Watson. Je suis le meilleur ami de Sherlock.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent obligé de le préciser, mais il le fait. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il sert la main de Cooper avec plus de force que nécessaire.

— Oh, c'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, rétorque Cooper sur le même ton.

— Vous ne devez pas souvent lire les journaux, alors.

Anderson les observe se renvoyer la balle d'un air perplexe.

— Sherlock et Greg sont au pied de l'attraction, dit-il soudain. Mais John, je dois vous prévenir : ce n'est pas beau à voir.

John soutient le regard de Cooper une seconde de plus avant de s'éloigner.

— Merci, Anderson, fait-il en s'éloignant.

Il trouve Sherlock en train de discuter furieusement avec Lestrade devant une nacelle du _London Eye_. Les lumières de l'attraction font étinceler ses cheveux bruns et sa peau blanche. Lestrade se gratte la tête comme si ça lui permettait de comprendre ce que le détective lui racontait.

— … fant. En pleine nuit. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Seul ? Accompagné ? Vivant ? Il me faut plus de renseignements. Qu'en est-il de l'heure de la mort ? Est-ce que tes incapables ont pu…

John se racle la gorge. Sherlock et Lestrade se tournent aussitôt vers lui. Lestrade a l'air soulagé de le voir.

— John ! s'exclame Sherlock. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Matt.

— Matt ? Oh.

Alors comme ça, Sherlock appelle le sergent Cooper par son prénom. John sent son estomac se serrer. Tout à coup, il a envie de faire marche arrière et d'asséner à _Matt_ le coup de poing qu'il a retenu tout à l'heure. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer. C'est ridicule. Le pauvre homme ne lui a rien fait. Il faut vraiment qu'il se reprenne en main. La violence n'est jamais la solution. Enfin. Souvent. Dans certains cas.

Sans remarquer sa bataille interne, Lestrade s'approche de lui pour lui serrer la main.

— Comment vas-tu ? lui dit-il. Et Mary et les filles ?

John ressent une pointe de culpabilité. Depuis qu'il a quitté Mary plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'a pas du tout pensé à elle, ni aux filles. Il était simplement pressé d'arriver ici.

— Ça va, répond-il avec un sourire factice.

— Il faut qu'on aille boire une pinte, un soir. Ce sera plus sympa pour discuter qu'une scène de crime.

— Absolument.

Derrière eux, Sherlock s'est mis à quatre pattes pour observer la coque de la nacelle. Lestrade suit le regard de John.

— Je ferais mieux de vous laisser faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je dois discuter avec l'équipe scientifique. Sherlock ! Tu as dix minutes maximum ! crie-t-il à l'attention du détective.

Avec un dernier sourire à John, il s'éloigne de la scène de crime.

John reste immobile. Il observe Sherlock qui s'affaire tout autour de la nacelle avec sa loupe. Son ami jure à voix basse. Visiblement, il ne trouve pas ce qu'il devrait trouver. John s'approche lentement. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, une bâche recouvre un corps. Il s'arrête. La bâche est large, mais la taille du cadavre qui se trouve dessous a quelque chose qui cloche. Il devrait être… plus grand.

— Je ne savais pas avant d'arriver ici, fait Sherlock.

John sursaute. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami s'était autant rapproché. Il se trouve juste à côté de lui.

Pour confirmer ses doutes, John avance vers la bâche et la soulève. C'est bien un enfant qui se trouve dessous. Un petit garçon blond de 7 ou 8 ans, avec des taches de rousseur et des lèvres boudeuses.

— Si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de venir, continue Sherlock.

John sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il pense à ses filles. Plus jeunes, mais qui auraient très bien pu se trouver ici à la place de ce garçon.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave, fait John. Tu ne peux pas m'écarter à chaque fois que tu penses que ça va me toucher. Je suis plus fort que ça. Et tu le sais.

Sans répondre, Sherlock s'agenouille près du corps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demande-t-il.

John observe quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

— La cause de la mort n'est pas apparente. Pour un enfant, une crise cardiaque est peu probable… sauf s'il avait des antécédents. Je pencherai plutôt vers la thèse de l'empoisonnement.

— Excellent. Quoi d'autre ?

— C'est tout. Comment a-t-il été retrouvé ?

— Comme ça. Quand l'employé a ouvert la nacelle pour faire sortir les clients, il n'y avait que lui à l'intérieur et il était déjà mort.

— Quelqu'un l'a vu monter ?

Sherlock secoue la tête.

— C'est ça qui est étrange. L'employé ne s'en souvient pas. Et comme par hasard, la caméra de surveillance ne fonctionnait pas à ce moment-là.

— Pratique. Qu'est-ce que tu as déduit d'autre ?

— Il est très pâle. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas jouer dehors. Ou peut-être qu'il ne peut pas. Sa peau a une teinte jaune anormale. Conclusion : problèmes de foie. Peut-être était-il malade. Ses vêtements sont légèrement trop grands. Ce n'est pas étonnant pour un enfant. Comme ils grandissent vite, les parents achètent des vêtements plus grands pour qu'ils durent plus longtemps. Mais ce ne sont pas les siens. En particulier le manteau. Ce sont des vêtements de marque alors que tout chez cet enfant crie « classe moyenne » : sa coupe de cheveux, l'état de sa peau, de ses ongles… même de ses dents. La question est : pourquoi changer ses vêtements ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

— Tu ne trouves pas que son manteau lui donne un côté romantique ? Il ressemble un peu au tien, mais en bleu et rouge. Et c'est quoi, sur les épaules ? Des étoiles ?

John s'approche un peu plus près pour observer le manteau. En effet, ce sont bien des étoiles qui sont cousues sur les épaules. Il se demande si ça a une signification. Si ça fait partie d'un rituel connu par le tueur et par lui seulement.

Tout à coup, John se rend compte que Sherlock est en train de jouer avec quelque chose. C'est un morceau de papier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Oh, ça ? demande Sherlock d'un ton désinvolte. Je l'ai trouvé dans sa bouche en voulant regarder ses dents.

— Sherlock ! le réprimande John. Tu n'as pas le droit de garder des preuves pour toi comme ça. Tu veux encore que la brigade des stups vienne faire une descente à la mai… chez toi ?

John ne sait pas pourquoi il a failli faire ce lapsus. Ce n'est pas comme si le 221B Baker Street était sa maison. Non, ça fait des années maintenant qu'il a quitté cet appartement. Etrange. C'est sans doute le fait d'être sur une scène de crime avec Sherlock qui fait remonter les vieux réflexes.

Sherlock, lui, le regarde d'un air perplexe, comme s'il ne sait pas s'il doit en rire. John choisit de lui faciliter la tâche et de passer à autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ? lui demande-t-il.

Sherlock déplie le papier et le lui tend.

— De toute façon, avec les agents chimiques de la salive, toute trace d'empreinte a été effacée, se justifie-t-il.

Le papier lui-même a un peu souffert de cette exposition.

Une phrase y a été écrite au marqueur rouge. Malgré quelques bavures, elle reste tout à fait lisible. John la lit à voix haute.

— « Tu as eu tort. Tu auras de la peine. J'aurai l'air d'être mort et ce ne sera pas vrai. » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi laisser un tel mot dans la bouche d'un enfant que l'on vient de tuer ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

John sent la colère monter en lui. Comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant ? Il n'y a rien de plus inhumain, rien de plus terrible. Encore une fois, il pense à ses filles qui dorment paisiblement dans leur petit lit à la maison. Tout à coup, il n'a qu'un envie : rentrer pour s'assurer qu'elles vont bien. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il ne peut pas laisser son instinct paternel décider de ses actes. Alors il se promet d'aller les embrasser dès qu'il sera rentré. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

— Je l'ignore, répond Sherlock. Il me manque beaucoup trop d'informations pour émettre la moindre hypothèse. Il faut attendre que Molly procède à l'autopsie. D'ailleurs, les dix minutes sont écoulées. Garrett arrive avec ces idiots qui lui servent d'agents.

— Greg, souffle John. Il s'appelle Greg.

Pendant que le corps est emmené et que les hommes de Lestrade s'affairent pour essayer de trouver d'autres indices, John et Sherlock s'éloignent de la scène de crime en silence.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au niveau du cordon de police, Cooper s'approche d'eux en souriant.

— Sherlock ! s'exclame-t-il.

John lève les yeux au ciel. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer une répartie cinglante. Sherlock a du s'en apercevoir (évidemment qu'il s'en est aperçu), car il se place entre les deux hommes.

— Matt, le salue-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Comme s'il s'était rappelé où il était, Cooper se penche en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Sherlock. John le soupçonne de parler juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? lui demande-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Pas de doute. Cooper sait qu'il est beau et il en joue. John est en train de se dire que ce genre de choses ne marche, de toute façon, pas sur Sherlock quand l'impensable se produit.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps, répond Sherlock.

_Pardon ?_ Sherlock ne l'a pas envoyé balader ? Il lui a simplement dit qu'il n'avait _pas le temps_ _? _Ce type mielleux lui plait. John se force à prendre de grandes inspirations. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut que son cœur arrête de vouloir danser la polka à chaque fois qu'il a une preuve que Sherlock est un homme comme les autres. Ou presque. Avec certains besoins. Ou pas. Le problème, justement c'est qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Il est tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas la suite de la conversation.

— John ? John ?

John relève vivement la tête.

— Quoi ?

— Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir à St Bart avec moi pour voir Molly ou si tu préférais rentrer.

John jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquent une heure ridicule. Le plus sage serait de rentrer et d'aller se coucher. D'aller retrouver enfin ses filles. Mais il a envie de savoir. D'apprendre la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à cet enfant.

Alors, il relève la tête, regarde Cooper droit dans les yeux et répond :

— Je viens avec toi.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que le chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Si oui, ou si non, dites-le-moi dans un commentaire :D Merci de m'avoir lue !


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Cette semaine, le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude. J'ai été très occupée, ces derniers temps. J'espère pouvoir écrire davantage dans les jours qui viennent, mais en attendant, je tenais à publier un petit quelque chose. Le rythme est un peu différent, vous verrez.

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour me suivre et pour vos commentaires qui déchirent. Je pense en particulier à Marali, Clélia, Amelia, Lousalibi, Chizuru300, Namae-chan et Lafinada. (Désolée si j'ai écorché un pseudo…) Merci MERci MERCI !

Oh et, Mégara, si tu passes par là, c'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte sur ffnet. J'aurais bien échangé avec toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Dans le taxi en direction de St Bart, Sherlock est silencieux. Il observe le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir. Il repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, aux indices, aux détails.

John, lui, l'observe en coin. Il a l'habitude de ce silence. Quand ils habitaient ensemble, Sherlock pouvait passer des heures, des jours sans dire un mot. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il a du mal à le supporter. Il a des tas de questions à lui poser, mais il ne sait pas par où commencer.

Sherlock est son meilleur ami, mais il a souvent du mal à aborder des sujets personnels avec lui. Les mots ne sont pas leur fort. Leur relation est plutôt basée sur le ressenti, sur la confiance mutuelle… sur une certaine osmose qu'il n'a jamais ressentie avec personne d'autre. Pas même avec Mary. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Egoïstement, il a toujours cru que Sherlock ressentait la même chose, qu'il ne pourrait trouver ce genre de lien nulle part ailleurs. Du coup, quand il le voit se rapprocher d'une autre personne, il a toujours un pincement au cœur. Après tout, contrairement à Sherlock, il n'est rien de spécial. Juste un ancien militaire blessé. Cassé émotionnellement et physiquement. Pas étonnant que sa relation avec Mary batte de l'aile.

Il n'est pas unique. Il a peur d'être remplacé. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il n'a pas été un très bon ami récemment. Il n'a pas été présent… Mais ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Alors, il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et de revenir dans la bataille.

— Alors comme ça, tu connais Cooper ? lance-t-il sur un ton qui se veut nonchalant.

— Hmm ?

Il sait que Sherlock ne l'écoute pas. Il est toujours tourné vers la vitre, les yeux vides.

— Cooper, insiste-t-il. Le sergent qui remplace Donovan.

Cette fois, son ami se tourne vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

— Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant ?

John hausse un sourcil.

— Pourquoi pas ? Le moment n'est pas plus mal choisi qu'un autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vous aviez l'air plutôt… intimes tout à l'heure.

Sherlock lui adresse un regard incrédule. On dirait qu'il a du mal à saisir l'intérêt de cette conversation. John commence à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Après tout, les relations de Sherlock ne le concernent pas. Du moins, il essaie de s'en convaincre. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ce Cooper lui donne des envies de meurtre.

— Matt…, fait-il. (Et John est persuadé qu'il utilise son prénom pour l'énerver.) Accepte de m'assister quand tu n'es pas là. Il est plutôt compétent.

Parmi toutes les réponses que John avait imaginées, aucune ne ressemblait à celle-ci. Il serre les poings.

— Alors quoi ? Tu vas lui proposer le poste de blogueur, aussi ?

Son ton est plus mordant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne contrôle pas vraiment sa réaction. Le soldat qui est en lieu a envie de monter au front. Ce qui est ridicule, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre. Et que sa femme et ses enfants ne sont pas en danger.

Les yeux bleus de Sherlock sont plissés. On dirait qu'il est en train de déchiffrer un code particulièrement compliqué.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, John.

— Oh, c'est moi qui suis ridicule ?

— On est arrivés.

Sherlock sort du taxi sans demander son reste.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je vais payer, raille John.

Il se dépêche de rejoindre Sherlock qui avance déjà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Les femmes, comme les hommes, se retournent sur son passage.

— Sherlock ! Je t'ai posé une question.

Sherlock s'arrête net dans le couloir, si brutalement que John manque lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourne vivement.

— Puisque tu insistes pour me tendre le bâton pour te battre, très bien, dit-il.

Son expression est courroucée, mais John le connait bien. Il voit bien la tristesse qui se cache derrière ces orbites bleues.

— Oui, tu es ridicule. Tu es ridicule parce que tu oses me faire une crise de jalousie alors que tu es marié. (Il marque une pause.) Bonsoir Molly.

Estomaqué, John jette un coup d'œil sur le côté. Effectivement, Molly vient de les rejoindre. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, un dossier plaqué contre sa poitrine.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je vais…

— Non, Molly ! Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompt Sherlock avec un sourire forcé.

— Bonsoir John, lui dit la jeune femme.

A l'intérieur, John fulmine. Comment Sherlock ose-t-il retourner la situation contre lui ?

En voyant Molly baisser les yeux, il se rend compte qu'il ne lui a pas répondu. Il se reprend et retrouve ses bonnes manières.

— Bonsoir Molly, dit-il en souriant. Ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien.

La jeune femme s'est coupé les cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Elle les porte à présent au-dessus des épaules.

Elle sourit. Elle semble rassurée. John se demande si elle s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Un petit ami qui ne ressemble pas à Sherlock. Il l'espère. Elle le mérite. Mais quand il voit les regards en coin qu'elle lui lance, il se dit que ce n'est pas gagné. Et quelque part, il la comprend. Quand on aime Sherlock, quand on a vécu à ses côtés, il est difficile de passer à autre chose.

Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la morgue. Molly et Sherlock discutent d'une affaire précédente que John n'a pas suivie. Il les écoute parler d'une oreille distraite. Les mots de Sherlock l'ont blessé. Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Il y avait derrière eux un venin auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. John ne comprend pas ce que Sherlock lui reproche. De s'être marié ? De ne pas être plus présent ? De s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ?

—Le corps vient d'arriver, entend-il dire Molly. On peut procéder à l'autopsie ensemble, si tu veux, mais ça va prendre un long moment.

— J'ai tout mon temps, répond Sherlock. John, tu veux bien nous assister ?

Il relève la tête, heureux que Sherlock ne lui en veuille pas, et accepte.

* * *

Une sonnerie de portable retentit.

— John, mon portable ! s'exclame Sherlock en relevant des gants couverts de sang.

Habitué aux ordres de son ami, John ne s'offusque pas. Au contraire, c'est un retour à la normalité plutôt bienvenu. Il fouille les poches de la veste de Sherlock jusqu'à trouver le dit téléphone. Le nom de Lestrade s'est affiché sur l'écran.

— C'est Greg, dit-il.

— Réponds, je suis occupé.

John s'empresse de répondre avant que le répondeur se déclenche.

— Allô ? Oui, c'est John. Non, il est occupé. A la morgue. Oh. C'est génial. Je vais le lui dire. Merci. A plus tard.

Sherlock, qui a écouté toute la conversation, du moins du côté de John, le regarde d'un air impatient.

— Alors, il a trouvé l'identité de l'enfant ?

John ne prend pas la peine de lui demander comment il a deviné. Il se contente de répondre.

— Oui. Il s'appelait Justin Jacobs. Ses parents viendront l'identifier dans la journée. Apparemment, il était interné dans un hôpital pour un cancer du foie. Personne n'a sonné l'alerte pour sa disparition. Ils ont sans doute eu peur des conséquences. En attendant, ils risquent leurs jobs, maintenant…

— Le foie, fait Sherlock à l'attention de Molly, sans prêter attention à la suite.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, John rentre dans la morgue avec deux cafés. Molly est partie donner des prélèvements à d'autres services pour les analyser. Sherlock a insisté pour le faire lui-même, mais elle a refusé.

John tend un café à Sherlock.

— Merci, fait-il.

Il touille doucement le liquide brûlant.

— Écoute…, reprend Sherlock de cette voix mal assurée qu'il prend quand il veut s'excuser mais ne sait pas comment faire. Pour tout à l'heure…

— Ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais raison. C'était ridicule de ma part. Ce que tu fais avec Cooper ne me regarde pas.

— Ce que je fais avec…

John lève la main.

— Ça ne me regarde pas.

Le regard que lui adresse Sherlock le pétrifie. Sa façade habituelle s'est effondrée. Il a la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais par-dessus tout, il a l'air triste.

— Ils s'y mettent tout de suite ! s'exclame Molly en rentrant dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle les voit, l'un en face de l'autre, elle s'arrête net. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. John se contente de se racler la gorge et de poser son café.

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer sinon je vais dormir toute la journée, au cabinet, demain.

Et sur ces mots, il ne s'enfuit pas, non. Il s'en va, tout simplement. Car pourquoi s'enfuirait-il ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Absolument rien.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'est emballé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, John monte directement dans la chambre de ses filles. Il pousse doucement la porte, pour ne pas les réveiller et s'approche de leurs petits lits. Il sourit en les voyant endormies. Leurs respirations alourdies par le sommeil résonnent dans la pièce. Il reste plusieurs minutes ainsi, à profiter, à se rassurer, avant de ressortir.

Il prend une douche rapide, puis se glisse dans le lit conjugal. Après avoir embrassé Mary, profondément endormie, sur le front, il se tourne de son côté.

* * *

— Tu es rentré tard hier soir. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

John et Mary sont en train de déjeuner. Ils profitent de quelques instants de calme avant le réveil de leurs filles. John croque dans sa tartine.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? Il faut que je fasse attention : je risque de ne plus plaire aux clientes, plaisante-t-il.

Mary sourit, mais il voit bien que sa blague, aussi innocente soit-elle, est tombée à plat. Il se demande si la conversation de la veille a servi à quelque chose. Soudain, sous la coupe de la fatigue, il se demande à quoi servent ses efforts si sa femme, elle-même, n'en fait pas.

Il prend une dernière gorgée de thé au lait avant de se lever.

— Je vais réveiller les filles.

* * *

John est en train de garer son vélo devant le cabinet lorsqu'il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il retire ses gants et le sort de son pantalon. C'est un message de Sherlock.

Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir et ce matin au petit déjeuner, il n'a qu'une envie : discuter de tout et de rien avec ses patients et surtout, _surtout_, ne plus réfléchir au chaos qu'est devenue sa vie.

Il réfléchit un instant à la possibilité d'ignorer le message, de prétexter une journée chargée, mais la curiosité est plus forte.

_**Tu avais raison, c'est bien un empoisonnement. **_

_**A quelle heure peux-tu me rejoindre ? **_

_**SH**_

Les mots de Sherlock, aussi simples soient-ils, lui mettent du baume au cœur. Le détective s'intéresse peut-être à Cooper, mais c'est à lui qu'il fait confiance. C'est à lui qu'il envoie ce genre de messages. Fort de ce savoir, John lui envoie un message de son cru.

_**Je peux me libérer à 15h. **_

_**JW**_

* * *

_**A suivre  
**_

* * *

Le format ffnet n'est pas génial pour ce genre de scénettes... j'espère que ça n'a pas gêné votre lecture. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Note : ça y est l'intrigue avance enfin. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toute erreur dans la continuité. J'avance vraiment au jour le jour. Je vais évidemment tâcher de ne pas en faire, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri… merci de votre compréhension. Et n'oubliez pas : l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux !

Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos commentaires et vos favoris.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Lorsque John frappe au 221B Baker Street à 15h30 précises, Sherlock ouvre aussitôt la porte à la volée. Il noue son écharpe autour de son cou et sort dans la rue pour héler un taxi.

— Nouvelles données, je t'explique en chemin.

John se contente de hocher la tête et de monter dans la voiture qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie au bord du trottoir. Il sent l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines, le rendre vivant, réduire à néant le tremblement de ses mains.

Assis à côté de lui, Sherlock a du mal à contenir son excitation. Ses doigts pianotent sur ses jambes comme s'il avait trop d'énergie, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. John se demande s'il s'est collé des patchs sur les bras. Et si oui, combien.

— Molly a fait le rapport entre cette affaire et une autre, encore non élucidée. Le procédé est le même : un enfant malade déguisé, du poison, un message poétique. Lestrade ne s'est pas chargé de l'enquête. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Il vient juste de récupérer le dossier.

Sherlock parle à une telle vitesse que John a du mal à le suivre. Il marque une pause, une lueur toute enfantine dans les yeux.

— Tu sais ce que ça signifie, John ? demande-t-il.

— Qu'on a intérêt à trouver ce type avant qu'il tue d'autres gosses ?

— Qu'on a affaire à un serial killer, John ! Le jeu peut commencer !

A cet instant, Sherlock a l'air tellement content, tellement passionné que John ne peut détourner le regard. Il se rend compte que voir son ami ainsi lui avait manqué. Son quotidien manque de folie, manque d'humour noir et de réparties acides.

— Ah oui, ça aussi, répond-il.

Etonnamment, Sherlock interprète sa réponse de travers. Au temps pour le grand détective. Mais, finalement, comment pourrait-il deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de John. Ce n'est pas son domaine, après tout.

— Excuse-moi. Je sais que le fait que les enfants soient des victimes te touche particulièrement, fait-il en se calmant et en détournant les yeux.

—Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ! s'empresse-t-il de lui répondre. Où est-ce qu'on va, au juste ?

— Au musée d'histoire naturelle. Le poison est celui d'un serpent. J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

John hoche la tête. Le fait que Sherlock demande de l'aide le surprendra toujours. Malgré ses airs hautains et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pense, Sherlock connait ses limites. C'est ce qui le rend aussi efficace, quelque part.

— Que disait le premier mot ?

— « Ils peuvent venir, les tigres avec leurs griffes. » Ce petit garçon-là souffrait de mucoviscidose. Il a été retrouvé au milieu des roses, à Regent's Park. Le poison était le même.

— Attends une minute… Des roses, un serpent… Je savais bien que l'accoutrement du petit garçon me disait quelque chose ! Tu n'as jamais lu le Petit Prince ? s'exclame John, envahi par l'excitation.

— Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, j'ai dû l'effacer pour faire de la place.

John le regarde d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille.

— Je savais que lire toujours les mêmes histoires à mes filles finirait par me servir, plaisante John. Mais pourquoi un assassin se servirait d'un tel livre pour tuer des enfants ?

— J'ai plusieurs hypothèses. Cinq pour être exact. Mais je préfère réduire les possibilités avant d'en parler.

Le taxi arrive devant le musée. Après avoir payé, ils sortent tous les deux en poursuivant leur conversation.

— Matt a demandé au spécialiste des reptiles de nous recevoir.

John se sent faire la grimace. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que lui.

— Matt ?

— Oui, Cooper. Si tu n'avais pas fait ta tête de mule hier soir, je t'aurais expliqué que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Son père a beaucoup d'influence à Londres. Il va de soi que je préfère lui demander service à lui plutôt qu'à Mycroft.

John ne sait pas comment réagir. Dans un sens, il est rassuré. Sherlock se sert de ce Cooper, comme il a pu se servir de Janine. Il l'utilise pour ne rien devoir à Mycroft… Mais d'un autre côté, la situation les rapproche considérablement. C'est pour ça que Cooper possède son numéro de téléphone et qu'ils discutent en dehors des enquêtes. Sherlock n'est pas redevable de Mycroft mais il l'est de Cooper… Et qui sait ce qu'il lui demande en retour ?

Sherlock s'est arrêté de marcher et l'observe d'un air pensif. Une légère brise soulève ses cheveux bouclés. Il est tellement beau que John en a le souffle coupé. Il a toujours trouvé son ami séduisant. D'une beauté froide, inaccessible. Quand il a rencontré Mary, il a tout simplement repoussé cette attirance dans un coin de son esprit et il n'y a plus jamais repensé.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Peut-être parce que Cooper le drague ouvertement... peut-être parce que quelqu'un d'autre le désir et que ça a déclenché une sonnette d'alarme à l'intérieur de lui.

— John ?

La voix de Sherlock le tire de sa rêverie.

Lui ? Attiré par Sherlock ? Il secoue la tête.

John est marié. Il aime les femmes. Sa femme.

Et pourtant, tout à coup, il voit les choses plus clairement que jamais. Il y a dans cette constatation une logique implacable. Une évidence. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu se voiler la face si longtemps.

John aurait cru qu'une telle révélation lui ferait l'effet d'une bombe, d'un feu d'artifice du Nouvel An, pourtant, il se sent étonnamment calme, comme si un poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules.

— Pardon, dit-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne compte pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais. John relève les yeux.

Le musée est un bâtiment imposant, encore plus à cause de son style gothique. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

En suivant Sherlock à l'intérieur, il observe les détails, les moulures, les boiseries… tout pour penser à autre chose.

Après quelques mots échangés avec la personne de l'accueil et un petit tour dans des couloirs anciens, ils se retrouvent devant une lourde porte en bois. « Professeur Radwick » est écrit sur une plaque en étain.

Sherlock frappe à la porte.

— Entrez ! s'écrie une voix grave et autoritaire.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la pièce. Deux hommes se tournent aussitôt vers eux. L'un est plutôt âgé, les cheveux blancs, une barbe, des lunettes. Il lit un document, assis à son bureau. L'autre, beaucoup plus jeune, porte une blouse et est en train de nettoyer le squelette d'un animal. John ignore de quoi il s'agit. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que leur présence ne semble pas enchanter le jeune homme.

— Professeur Radwick ! Je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici John Watson. Vous avez accepté de me recevoir…

Le vieil homme retire ses lunettes et se lève. Il sourit.

— Monsieur Holmes ! Bonjour. Oui, le député Cooper m'a parlé de vous. Comment allez-vous ?

Sherlock lui sert la main. John répète le mot « député », incrédule. Le professeur se tourne vers lui, sans relever.

— Monsieur Watson.

— Enchanté, dit John en lui serrant la main à son tour.

— Markus, va nous préparer une tasse de thé !

Quand le jeune homme sort de la pièce, il reprend la parole :

— C'est mon assistant. Il est un peu taciturne, mais il est très doué. Surtout pour les serpents.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il observe la pièce autour de lui. John fait de même. Deux bureaux, l'un en face de l'autre, du désordre partout : des livres, des dossiers, des ordinateurs, des ossements, des animaux empaillés… Il ne sait pas où donner de la tête. Alors il abandonne.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

John et Sherlock acceptent une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. Sherlock prend la parole.

— J'aimerais vous poser des questions sur le mamba noir, fait-il au même moment où Markus revient avec le thé.

Il adresse un regard noir au détective, pose les tasses sur le bureau de son professeur, puis retourne au sien. Les yeux de John se posent sur son pot à crayon uniquement rempli de stylos quatre couleurs identiques. Une obsession ?

— Merci Markus, dit le professeur. Vous parliez donc du mamba noir ? Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?

John reporte son attention sur lui.

— Existe-t-il des spécimens à Londres ? Ou du moins, des échantillons de son venin ?

— Nous n'en avons pas ici, mais il y a un spécimen au zoo. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec le directeur, si vous voulez. C'est un ami. Quant au venin, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à en conserver.

— Qu'en est-il du marché noir ? intervient John.

— Je ne suis pas très à même de vous parler de ce genre de choses. Demandez plutôt à Markus, il sera plus à la page qu'un vieil homme comme moi.

Sherlock se retourne vers l'intéressé.

— Markus ?

Le jeune homme ne relève pas la tête du squelette. Il continue de travailler dessus avec un petit pinceau.

— Ce genre de serpents est vraiment difficile à trouver en Angleterre, même au marché noir. Les risques sont trop grands pour le transporteur et pour l'animal. A moins bien sûr de pouvoir débourser beaucoup d'argent…

Comme il ne peut pas se procurer d'échantillon, Sherlock pose d'autres questions sur le poison en lui-même. Ses effets. Sa composition.

Etant docteur, John comprend tous les termes scientifiques, mais il se demande l'intérêt de cette conversation, ce que ça apporte à l'enquête. Il a l'impression que Sherlock ne lui a pas tout dit. Qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

Le trajet de retour se fait en silence. Sherlock écrit un message sur son portable. À Lestrade ou à Cooper, il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il lui lance des regards en coin. Sa révélation n'arrête pas de lui revenir en mémoire. Il a l'impression de remarquer les moindres détails, à présent : la façon dont ses yeux brillent, l'éclat de ses cheveux, ses doigts longs et fins… il se trouve ridicule. Il se demande s'il a le même air hébété que Molly lorsqu'elle l'observe de la même manière. Il n'ose pas s'appesantir sur cette comparaison. Il se demande si, finalement, il ne l'a pas toujours regardé ainsi, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils entrent au 221B Baker Street, Mrs Hudson les accueillent avec un sourire vacillant. Elle désigne un paquet encombrant posé à côté de la porte.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore commandé, Sherlock, mais ce colis pèse un âne mort. Et il en a l'odeur aussi, fait-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il échange un regard de connivence avec John. Sauf que John, ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Comme d'habitude.

— Merci, Mrs Hudson. Je vais le monter.

Pendant qu'il peine à le soulever et à le monter à l'étage, Mrs hudson prend John à l'écart.

— Comment allez-vous, John ? Vous avez trouvé la réponse à vos questions ?

— Pas encore, répond-il en observant son ami. Mais je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie.

En suivant son regard, Mrs Hudson sourit.

— Quand vous aurez terminé là-haut, venez boire une tasse de thé avec une vieille dame.

— Avec plaisir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il avant de monter les marches à son tour.

Quand il referme la porte derrière lui, Sherlock lui tourne le dos. Le paquet est ouvert à ses pieds.

— Alors, cet âne mort ?

— Renard.

— Hein ? fait-il en s'approchant.

— Ce n'est pas un âne mort, c'est un renard.

Incrédule, John baisse les yeux vers le colis. Un renard replié sur lui-même y repose. Un post-it a été collé à sa fourrure. Il le ramasse pour le lire.

— « On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »

Quand il relève la tête, il croise le regard de Sherlock pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il est étonné de voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Puis, soudain, Sherlock éclate d'un rire joyeux.

— Le meurtrier veut jouer ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Sherlock ! le réprimande-t-il. Il y a un renard mort dans ton salon. Ce n'est pas risible !

Mais il sait bien que c'est peine perdue. Sherlock est irrécupérable… alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un sourire empli de tendresse étire ses lèvres ? Il préfère ne pas y penser.

Soudain, son portable sonne dans sa poche. Il le sort. C'est Mary. Son sourire s'efface, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. En flagrant délit de quoi, il ne sait pas, mais il se sent quand même coupable.

Il fait signe à Sherlock d'être silencieux.

— Allô ?

En voyant son ami pâlir à vue d'œil, Sherlock comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Il l'entend peiner à trouver ses mots.

— D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite, réussit-il à dire avant de raccrocher.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Sherlock.

Oublié, le renard git entre eux.

— C'était Mary, répond John dans un souffle. Lily est à l'hôpital. Elle a été renversée par une voiture.

* * *

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Avant toute chose : désolée pour le délai. J'étais en déplacement pendant une dizaine de jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Du moins, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Ce chapitre m'a posé pas mal de problèmes. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'acharner sur Lily et à la base, je comptais m'arrêter plus loin dans l'histoire, mais je me suis dit que c'était bien suffisant pour ce chapitre...

Aussi, je suis crevée en ce moment. J'espère donc ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'inattention et que mon style n'en a pas trop pâti.

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! Et merci encore de me suivre ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

John baisse lentement son téléphone portable. Il a les pupilles dilatées. Son pouls s'est emballé. Il est effrayé. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir appris qu'un être cher est en danger ? Sherlock n'a pas le temps de réagir. Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-il dit ? Les mots n'ont jamais été son fort. Du moins, les mots pour réconforter, les mots pour aimer.

John se précipite dans les escaliers. Pour une fois, c'est son ami qui est à sa suite. Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l'ironie de la chose. Pas le temps de réfléchir tout court. Il a l'impression que s'il laisse libre cours à ses pensées, son cerveau va exploser. L'inquiétude est insupportable. La chair de sa chair est en danger. S'il avait le responsable devant lui, il serait capable de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Les gens ont tendance à oublier son passé de militaire. Il a du sang sur les mains. Il bout de l'intérieur. Il sent la rage monter en lui comme la lave d'un volcan. Mieux vaudrait ne pas se trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'il exploserait. Alors, il ne répondrait de rien.

Soudain, un genou rencontre le sien et la pression retombe légèrement. Il ne se sent pas mieux, mais il peut de nouveau respirer normalement. Le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine a diminué. Il baisse les yeux. La jambe de Sherlock est collée à la sienne. Ils sont dans un taxi. Toujours un taxi. Sherlock a le visage tourné vers la vitre, mais John sait que le geste n'est pas un accident. Il se sent touché par cette attention, aussi maladroite soit-elle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi… peut-être parce qu'il a besoin de chaleur, peut-être parce que Sherlock l'aide à se recentrer… dans tous les cas, il pose la main sur ce genou, si proche, si accessible. Sherlock sursaute sous ses doigts. John l'a encore surpris. C'est un sentiment qu'il apprécie. Pourtant, il ne se tourne pas vers lui. Il laisse ce contact intime en suspens, entre le rêve et la réalité. La réalité d'une course de taxi. John ne sait pas s'il est déçu ou rassuré. Il n'a pas le loisir d'y penser. Son esprit est presqu'entièrement focalisé sur sa fille, sur ce qu'il va découvrir en entrant dans cet hôpital. Ses doigts se referment un peu plus fort sur le tissu précieux.

* * *

John a l'habitude des hôpitaux. Il y a travaillé. Il y a séjourné. Pourtant, cette fois, les odeurs, les couleurs, lui sont presque insupportables. Il en perd ses repères. Alors qu'il est sur le point de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller demander son chemin à l'accueil, il entend quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Une voix brisée. Mary.

— John !

Emmitouflée dans son manteau rouge, les yeux pleins de larmes, Mary a l'air toute petite. Toute perdue. John lui ouvre ses bras et alors, elle n'hésite pas : elle se précipite vers lui, se fond contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. John la serre fort contre lui et ferme les yeux. Il respire son parfum. Clair de lune. Toujours le même. Sa signature. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de le changer, malgré les souvenirs douloureux qu'il évoque. Sherlock se tient en retrait, leur laisse leur intimité.

Au bout d'un moment, Mary se reprend et recule. John caresse son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Son cœur se serre. L'inquiétude grandit.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il. Comment va Lily ?

Mary se passe une main sur les yeux et se recoiffe légèrement.

— Ils sont encore en train de s'occuper d'elle. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, John. Rien du tout, fait-elle, bouleversée.

John réussit à lui sourire malgré tout. Il doit se montrer fort pour elle, pour sa famille. Il la serre de nouveau dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Quand Mary se dégage une seconde fois, elle tourne la tête vers Sherlock, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois… et c'est sans doute le cas. Elle lui adresse un sourire crispé et s'approche de lui pour l'étreindre brièvement.

— Bonjour, Sherlock.

—Bonjour, la salue-t-il à son tour, l'air triste.

Ensemble, ils s'installent dans la salle d'attente. Mary, lovée contre John, renifle de temps à autres.

— Que s'est-il passé ? lui demande John.

Il ne comprend toujours pas comment un tel accident a pu se produire. Lily n'a que trois ans. Mary baisse les yeux, penaude. Il est clair qu'elle s'en veut.

— Tout est allé très vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

John pose une main sur celle de sa femme pour l'aider à se calmer. Il comprend à quel point ça a dû être frustrant pour elle de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Lily. Surtout avec ses réflexes et son agilité. Mais il ne lui en veut pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? C'était un accident.

Mary le regarde dans les yeux en pleurant. Ses lèvres sont arquées vers le bas. Elle a du mal à parler.

— C'était à la sortie de l'école. Je suis restée en arrière pour discuter avec la maman de Kimberly. Lily et elle jouaient au ballon. Il n'y avait personne. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… (Elle déglutit.) Le ballon a roulé sur la route. Lily l'a suivi. Je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Heureusement, la voiture avançait au pas. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sinon…

John serre sa main un peu plus fort. Non, lui non plus ne veut pas l'imaginer. Malheureusement, des images terrifiantes lui traversent l'esprit et il faut qu'il ferme les yeux pour les repousser. A côté de lui, la présence de Sherlock le rassure, l'ancre à la réalité. Parler du conducteur a fait remonter ses envies de meurtre. Son besoin de vengeance. Par chance, un médecin s'approche d'eux à ce moment-là.

— Monsieur et madame Watson ? demande-t-il en les voyant.

C'est un homme trapu au sourire avenant. Son expression rassure un peu John. Il se lève sans préambule, secouant légèrement sa femme, et lui serre la main.

— Comment va-t-elle, docteur ?

— Lily a eu beaucoup de chance, répond-il. Elle a quelques côtes fêlées et de nombreux hématomes, mais à son âge, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème de guérison. En revanche, je dois vous avertir qu'elle souffre d'un léger traumatisme crânien. J'aimerais la garder en observation pendant quelques jours pour m'assurer qu'il n'en découle aucune complication.

John est à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Les mots « côtes fêlées » et « traumatisme crânien » ne devraient jamais être employés en rapport avec ses filles, ses bébés. Mais l'essentiel, se rappelle-t-il, est qu'elle soit en vie. Aussi, quand le docteur les invite à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'empresse de lui obéir.

* * *

Quand ils entrent dans la chambre d'hôpital, la première chose qui frappe John est la fragilité apparente de sa fille. Elle a l'air minuscule au milieu de ces draps blancs. L'image lui fend le cœur. En chemin, il a essayé de se préparer au pire, mais voir des bleus sur son joli visage, des tubes qui lui sortent des veines… fait monter en lui une souffrance presque primaire.

John et Mary s'approchent du lit. Lily dort encore. Elle ne se réveillera peut-être pas tout de suite. Mary s'assoit sur la chaise à côté du lit et prend la main de sa fille. John fait de même. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut retenir ses larmes. John se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Maman et Papa sont là. Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie, murmure-t-il.

Sherlock est resté à la porte. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se sent à l'écart. Ce n'est pas sa famille. Il a de la peine pour eux, mais il n'a pas l'impression que sa présence est requise. Doit-il rester ou plutôt partir ? Les éléments de l'affaire du Petit Prince flottent toujours dans son esprit. Il a hâte de poursuivre l'enquête. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à relever ce genre de défi… Mais en même temps, il a l'impression qu'enquêter sur des meurtres d'enfants serait déplacé. Et voir John dans cet état est un handicap. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer entièrement sur l'affaire. Ce n'est pas une sensation qu'il apprécie. Mycroft dirait que c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Qu'en sait-il ?

* * *

John caresse doucement le visage de sa fille. Les visites sont bientôt terminées. Lily s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, puis s'est rendormie. Il est rassuré. Ça signifie qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle a juste besoin de repos pour que son corps récupère.

Après avoir discuté avec les infirmiers, Mary a réussi à obtenir un lit d'appoint pour passer la nuit à côté d'elle. John, lui, va rentrer à la maison pour s'occuper de Judith. C'est mieux comme ça.

Quand il sort de la chambre, John est surpris de trouver Sherlock assis dans le couloir, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. Il pensait que le détective était parti. Il s'approche de lui en lui souriant d'un air las.

— Sherlock ?

L'intéressé relève vivement la tête. Il a l'air tout aussi perdu que John.

— Je croyais que tu serais rentré. Il est tard.

Sherlock range son portable.

— Oh, je ne suis pas resté assis ici tout le temps…, répond-il. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté très longtemps.

— Évidemment.

Sherlock n'a pas l'air de vouloir expliquer ce qu'il a fait et John n'a ni l'envie, ni la force de l'interroger.

— On y va ? fait-il en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock la regarde un instant comme si elle était radioactive. Avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. John est sur le point de la reprendre. A quoi a-t-il pensé ? Mais son ami finit par accepter son aide et par se lever. John réalise qu'il touche beaucoup plus Sherlock que d'habitude, ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas une attitude consciente de sa part. Il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. Et il n'a pas l'énergie pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Le lendemain, John laisse de nouveau Judith chez sa voisine. Madame Levine a eu la gentillesse de le lui proposer. Il lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Ce n'est sûrement pas Harry qui aurait joué les baby-sitters.

Cette fois, John prend la voiture. Il a hâte de retrouver sa petite princesse. Mary lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire que la nuit s'était bien passé et que les médecins étaient confiants quant à son état. Il se sent plus léger, ce matin. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Sherlock, mais ça ne l'étonne pas. Il est sûrement en train de réfléchir à l'enquête que l'accident a interrompu. En repensant au corps du petit garçon et au renard, John ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se promet de reprendre rapidement part à l'enquête. Il a failli perdre un enfant, lui aussi. Il veut empêcher ce psychopathe de briser d'autres familles.

Lorsqu'il passe les portes automatiques, l'odeur typique de l'hôpital lui emplit les narines. Le lieu lui apparait différemment que la veille. Il est redevenu normal, comme dans ses souvenirs. Le filtre de la peur s'en est allé. A présent, il sait contre quoi il se bat. Contre quoi _sa fille_ se bat.

John se dirige vers la réception, pour s'assurer qu'il a rempli tous les papiers nécessaires. Hier, dans la précipitation, il n'a pas pensé à l'aspect administratif de la chose. Alors qu'il rend un formulaire à la réceptionniste, une voix familière attire son attention. Surpris, il tourne la tête. Le professeur Radwick est en train de discuter avec une infirmière. Il a sans doute senti son regard, car il se tourne dans sa direction. Toutefois, il n'a pas l'air de le reconnaître. John lui tend la main.

— John Watson, fait-il. Nous nous sommes vus hier. J'accompagnais Sherlock Holmes.

Une lueur de reconnaissance s'allume dans son regard et il lui serre la main.

— Ah oui ! Monsieur Holmes ! Excusez la mémoire d'un vieil homme. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.

John ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille de papier que le professeur tient entre les mains. C'est un simple rapport d'analyse.

— Votre enquête liée au venin de serpent avance-t-elle ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider davantage.

— Non, non, répond John. Au contraire, votre aide et celle de votre assistant a été précieuse.

Un silence gêné s'installe. John se racle la gorge. Le professeur le met mal à l'aise.

— J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, dit-il. Bonne journée.

— Bonne journée à vous aussi, répond le professeur Radwick.

* * *

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, John jette un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Mary est assise sur le lit, sa fille appuyée contre elle, et elle lui lit une histoire. Un bandage barre le front de Lily. Aucune des deux n'a remarqué sa présence. Voir sa fille ainsi lui brise le cœur. Ça lui rappelle à quel point elle est fragile, à quel point la vie est fragile, tout simplement. Il devrait être en train de la croquer à pleines dents, heureux, au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa déprime.

Il entre d'un air nonchalant.

— Je connais la fin de cette histoire. Le prince réveille Blanche-Neige avec un baiser.

Mary relève la tête en riant tandis que Lily souffle un « papa » faible mais enjoué.

John s'approche du lit et embrasse sa fille sur la tête. Il lui caresse la joue.

— Ça va ma puce ?

— Oui.

Elle lui sourit.

Mary se lève du lit en faisant attention à ne pas trop la déplacer.

— Je vais aller me faire un brin de toilette. Je vous laisse tous les deux.

John l'observe s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille. Celle-ci le regarde avec ses grands yeux clairs.

— Maman m'a dit que la voiture m'a fait bobo à la tête et à la jambe. Alors je dois beaucoup dormir et beaucoup manger pour guérir.

— C'est vrai, maman a raison.

— Mais ce qu'on m'a donné à manger, c'était pas bon.

John éclate de rire, mais la bonne humeur ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

— Ce n'est pas grave fait-il. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. John fronce les sourcils. Déjà ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu frappes, Mary… ?

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Il s'est retourné. Ce n'est pas sa femme, mais une petite rousse avec des grands yeux bleus bouleversés.

— Oui ? fait John en se levant.

D'instinct, il se place entre sa fille et l'inconnue.

Car il ne la connait pas. Il n'a jamais vu cette femme de sa vie. Mais quelque chose chez elle ne lui plait pas. Peut-être son air ahuri. Ou sa démarche mal assurée. On dirait qu'elle a peur. Peur d'être ici. Peur de lui.

— Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclame soudain Mary qui est revenue.

Elle pose une main contre sa bouche, comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. John les regarde tour à tour sans comprendre.

— C'est elle, dit-elle.

— Je suis désolée, répète la femme rousse. C'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas… C'est pour ça que je suis ici… Pour voir si elle va bien…

John sent la colère monter en lui. De quel droit cette femme ose-t-elle venir dans la chambre de sa fille ? Alors que c'est elle qui l'y a mise ? Alors qu'elle a failli la tuer ? Alors qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

— Comment osez-vous ?

Il avance vers elle d'un pas menaçant et elle recule en cadence, jusqu'à sortir de la chambre pour se pousser de son chemin. John sait se montrer menaçant quand il le désire. Terrifiant même. Il n'a que faire de ses excuses.

— John ! s'exclame Mary. Arrête !

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici ! Je me moque de vos excuses. (Des larmes lui brûlent les yeux.) C'est ma fille que vous avez failli tuer !

La femme s'est effondrée sur un banc, dans le couloir. Elle laisse libre cours à ses sanglots.

— Je suis désolée, répète-t-elle, encore et encore.

Alors que John est sur le point de surenchérir, il sent quelqu'un le tirer en arrière. Il se retrouve alors plaquer contre un torse dur et chaud. Le sang se remet aussitôt à circuler dans son cerveau et il se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Son instinct paternel a pris le pas sur sa raison.

Une fois qu'il est sûr que John a retrouvé son calme, Sherlock le relâche. Devant eux, l'inconnue continue de pleurer. Elle ne cesse de répéter les mêmes mots, comme une litanie.

— Je ne voulais pas. Il m'a forcée. Je ne voulais pas…

Sherlock pousse délicatement John et vint se poster à côté de la femme.

— Qui vous a forcé à faire quoi ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Répondez.

Elle lui tend un morceau de papier. Sherlock le déplie. C'est une lettre. Avec ses mots de couleurs différentes, on dirait presque le travail d'un enfant. En encre rouge, verte, bleue et noire, on pousse la femme à blesser une des filles Watson. Si elle n'obéit pas, l'auteur menace de s'en prendre à ses propres enfants. C'est une technique classique. Tuer ou être tué. Ce genre de méthode fait ressortir le pire chez quelqu'un… Mais une personne normale, comme cette femme, ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir des remords.

— J'ai eu peur pour mes enfants. Alors, je les ai observées et hier soir, à la sortie de l'école, je… C'est affreux. Je suis un monstre.

John ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui, il bout. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire, lui faire, mais il faut qu'il se contrôle. Ses poings se serrent et se desserrent contre ses flancs. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Sherlock qui pianote sur son portable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Sa voix est cassante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sa frustration se déverse dans ses paroles. Sherlock relève les yeux de l'écran d'un air agacé. Visiblement, il n'apprécie pas de lui servir de punching-ball.

— J'informe Lestrade pour qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire. (Il se tourne vers la femme.) Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allée directement à la police ?

— J'avais peur qu'ils m'arrêtent. Qui va élever mes enfants, si je vais en prison ?

Ses larmes redoublent. John n'arrive pas à s'en soucier.

— Il aurait fallu y penser avant.

— John.

— Il n'y a pas de John qui tienne. Occupe-toi d'elle. Je retourne auprès de ma fille avant de faire une bêtise.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre, Sherlock le retient.

— John, attends ! Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

John daigne tourner la tête vers lui en soupirant.

— Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ma fille ?

— Rien, justement, répond Sherlock.

* * *

Quand Lestrade débarque à l'hôpital avec plusieurs agents de police, John est surpris de voir l'un d'eux porter son autre fille, Judith, et un sac de voyage lui appartenant. Il jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Sherlock.

— Quelqu'un a intenté à la vie de ta fille. Vous allez rester ici le temps de résoudre l'affaire. Des policiers se relayeront pour monter la garde, lui explique-t-il.

John regarde son ami avec un mélange d'admiration et d'effroi. Il est incroyablement chanceux d'avoir Sherlock dans sa vie. Il l'a toujours su, mais à cet instant, il a la confirmation qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui. Qu'il sera toujours là. Son cœur se gonfle dans sa poitrine. Il pose une main sur son épaule. C'est un geste simple, mais il espère que Sherlock comprendra à quel point il lui est reconnaissant.

— Merci.

Sherlock secoue la tête. Il n'a pas besoin de ses remerciements. Il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement. John est sa famille. Lily et Judith aussi, par extension.

— Qui a été assigné à la surveillance de… ? reprend John.

— Moi ! s'exclame une voix bien trop familière à son goût.

John réprime un grognement. _Scotland Yard_ lui en veut. C'est officiel.

Cooper entre dans la chambre de Lily, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Promis : la relation John/Sherlock avancera davantage dans le chapitre suivant !


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Merci énormément à vous tous de me suivre et de commenter. Vous êtes des amours. Je pense notamment à : Amelia, Louisalibi, Clélia, Lyra, Mégara et Marali, toujours fidèles au poste ! Et à Cupcake Nie, Eiluj Fch, Enjoyblood, Caminous et Ellio (je crois que je n'oublie personne) de me suivre depuis le chapitre précédent !

Prenons un instant également pour remercier Amelia TheFujoshi qui a réussi à me booster pour que je termine ce chapitre !

Voilà, c'est fait ! :p

Oh et un petit message pour Mégara qui n'a toujours pas de compte ffnet : Tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire car ils sont très justes. On dirait que tu remarques tous les détails. _Sherlock ? C'est toi ?_ :p Merci aussi pour le commentaire sur fanfic-fr.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Mary s'est endormie sur le lit d'hôpital, Judith lovée contre son flanc. Lily dort, elle aussi. La chambre est paisible. Seuls les ronronnements et les pépiements des appareils médicaux viennent briser le silence.

John les observe un instant. Il a l'impression que sa vie a basculé du jour au lendemain.

Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'est le cas.

L'accident de sa fille les a plongés dans une autre dimension. Sa famille se retrouve hors du temps, hors de tout. Il a fermé son cabinet pour une durée indéterminée. Ils vivent littéralement dans cette chambre d'hôpital et surtout : des agents de Scotland Yard se relaient pour les surveiller.

John sait que Lestrade a emmené la femme qui a renversé Lily au poste. Rien que d'y penser, il sent la colère monter en lui. Il a conscience qu'elle a été menacée, qu'elle a eu peur pour ses propres enfants, mais John sait aussi que lui n'aurait jamais été aussi faible, aussi lâche. Il n'aurait jamais blessé un innocent. Quelle que soit la situation. Alors, il n'a que faire de ses excuses.

En plus de tout ça, il n'a pas de nouvelles de Sherlock. Pas depuis que Scotland Yard est arrivé. Il glisse la main dans sa poche et y touche la petite fiole qui s'y trouve. Le fait de ne pas avoir Sherlock près de lui le rend nerveux. Ces derniers jours ont été intenses. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il se demande si Sherlock le considère comme un boulet, un handicap, s'il a repris goût aux enquêtes en solo… ou avec Cooper, peut-être.

Non. Cooper n'est pas avec Sherlock. Il est posté devant la porte de la chambre. John l'a aperçu tout à l'heure. Cette pensée lui procure une maigre satisfaction. Si Cooper est ici, il peut le surveiller. _Le surveiller ?_ Pour quoi faire ? Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Sherlock aussi. Et pourtant, comment expliquer ce besoin incontrôlable de les éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Quand Cooper est dans la même pièce que lui, il n'a qu'une seule envie : effacer son sourire mielleux. John sait que ce n'est pas normal. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il se dit qu'il se montre protecteur envers Sherlock, mais ce n'est pas que ça. Il en a conscience. En se rapprochant de Sherlock, ces derniers jours, il a réveillé des sentiments qu'il avait enfouis en lui des années auparavant. Tout simplement parce qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses pour une personne du même sexe… Puis, il a fallu qu'il se protège, qu'il remonte la pente. La mort orchestrée de Sherlock l'a forcé à ranger ces sentiments à double tour dans une cellule capitonnée. Rencontrer Mary lui a permis de se remettre dans le droit chemin, comme il aime le penser. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Lorsque Sherlock est revenu, il a tout de suite mis de la distance entre eux pour ne pas retomber dans leurs anciens schémas. Alors, pourquoi, tout à coup, a-t-il ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher de lui ? Était-ce inconscient de sa part ? A-t-il vraiment envie de laisser ces émotions revenir sur le devant de la scène ? Tout en sachant que Sherlock ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments ? Il lui a dit lui-même, il y a bien longtemps, ce n'est pas son domaine.

Et puis, dans ce taxi… il a eu une révélation. La révélation que ce qu'il ressentait se traduisait également sur le plan physique. Qu'il… désirait Sherlock. Qu'il avait envie de le toucher. De passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de…

John soupire. Réfléchir à tout ça en présence de sa femme et ses filles, même endormies, le met mal à l'aise. Il sait que ces simples pensées les trahissent. Il se passe une main sur le visage et sort de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, Cooper lui fait un signe de la tête. John le lui rend sans un mot. Cette situation est ridicule. Il en a marre d'être balloté par ses émotions. Peur. Colère. Jalousie. Il faut que ça cesse. Il vaut mieux que ça. Il achète deux cafés à la machine et revient vers la porte de la chambre. Il en tend un à Cooper. Celui-ci le regarde d'un air perplexe, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voit. John soupire.

— Vous allez le prendre, oui ou non ? fait-il.

Il se mord l'intérieur des joues. Ça commence mal. Cooper finit par accepter le gobelet.

— Merci, dit-il.

Il observe un instant le liquide noir, au lieu de le porter à ses lèvres.

— Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr qu'il n'est pas empoisonné ? demande-t-il.

Cooper est très sérieux. John le regarde d'un air incrédule, puis éclate de rire. Il ne sait pas si c'est le résultat d'un trop plein d'émotions ou s'il trouve vraiment la situation très drôle. Dans tous les cas, il rit à gorge déployée, s'attirant les regards mécontents des infirmières alentour. Cooper, lui, ne semble pas savoir comment réagir, mais un sourire en coin se forme sur ses propres lèvres.

— J'en déduis que ce n'est pas un café piégé ?

John s'adosse contre le mur à côté du sergent pour reprendre son calme et son souffle.

— Croyez-moi, Cooper. Si je devais vous tuer, je ne le ferais pas ici. Et puis… le poison n'est pas mon arme de prédilection.

Plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse de John, Cooper porte le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il grimace. Poison ou non, le café est infecte.

— Ça aurait au moins expliqué pourquoi il est imbuvable, rétorque-t-il.

— Il faudrait demander à Sherlock. C'est lui qui a réponse à tout.

A l'instant où ces paroles franchissent ses lèvres, John a envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de Sherlock à Cooper ? Autant lui tendre le bâton pour le battre. Cooper semble avoir remarqué sa réaction car il l'observe en silence tout en sirotant son jus de chaussettes.

John ne l'aime pas. Il est beaucoup trop propre sur lui. Arrogant. Son intimité flagrante avec Sherlock ne lui plaît pas. Ne pas savoir ce qui se trame entre eux le rend fou. Il se demande s'il peut en apprendre davantage…

— Sherlock m'a dit que vous l'assistiez de temps en temps.

A ça, Cooper hausse un sourcil. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John lui fasse la conversation. Il hoche la tête.

— C'est vrai. Je suis toujours disponible quand il a besoin de moi.

Il sous-entend que John ne l'est pas.

John sert les dents. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé à lui parler. Il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il essaie de convaincre la partie la plus spontanée de sa personnalité. Ne pas s'énerver. Il en a déjà assez fait avec la femme qui a renversé Lily. Mary et Sherlock lui ont fait la morale, après. Enfin non : Mary lui a fait la morale. Sherlock, lui, l'a regardé par en-dessous de cet air qui veut dire qu'il l'a déçu. Ça marche à tous les coups.

Cooper semble considérer son silence comme un aveu de sa part.

— Je suis tout le temps disponible, reprend-il. Pas seulement pour les enquêtes.

Cette fois, John en a assez entendu. Ses bonnes résolutions n'auront pas tenu longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer, au juste ?

— Je n'insinue rien, répond Cooper tout en buvant son café. Je me contente d'exposer les faits. Vous savez…

Il marque une pause. John attend qu'il continue sa phrase.

— Je vous ai menti la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes... et je sais que vous n'êtes pas bon pour lui, pour Sherlock. Vous le faites souffrir. Alors, merci pour le café, mais vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès de votre famille et de le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui comme il le mérite.

John serre les poings. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comment ce pauvre type ose-t-il lui dire des choses pareilles ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vais vous le laisser aussi facilement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous êtes le seul à tenir à lui ? (Cooper lui adresse un regard suffisant.) Vous avez raison sur une chose : il faut que je retourne auprès de ma famille. Mais Sherlock n'a pas besoin de vous.

— Ah non ? Il a besoin de vous, peut-être ?

— Peut-être, rétorque John en ouvrant la chambre.

Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'adosse au bois frais. Il soupire. Quand il relève la tête, son regard rencontre celui de Mary. Il s'observe un instant, puis Mary lui sourit doucement, presque tristement. John ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'elle n'a rien entendu. Il s'approche à pas lents de ses filles qui dorment encore et les embrasse doucement sur le front.

* * *

Un coup résonne sur la porte. John relève vivement la tête. _Sherlock ?_

Ses espoirs sont rapidement anéantis. C'est une infirmière qui entre dans la chambre.

— Je viens changer la poche de la perfusion, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, John s'éloigne du lit de sa fille pour lui laisser la place. Mary, elle, prend Judith au bras et va la poser sur un tapis qu'ils ont installé par terre avec ses jouets. La pauvre petite commence à s'ennuyer. Alors que dire de sa sœur… ?

Pour l'instant, Lily dort paisiblement. Tant mieux. Elle a besoin de récupérer.

John observe l'infirmière décrocher la poche presque vide et la remplacer par une pleine. Elle attend quelques instants, pour vérifier que tout est dans l'ordre, et en profite pour ausculter la petite fille.

Au moment où elle s'apprête à sortir, toutefois, une chose étrange se produit. La machine qui surveille le rythme cardiaque de Lily se met à s'emballer. La petite fille fronce les sourcils. De la sueur se met à perler sur son front.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclame John en accourant à son chevet.

L'infirmière se précipite vers eux et appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

— Je ne comprends pas ! répond-elle.

Mary reste immobile, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. Elle a l'air pétrifié.

— La poche ! s'exclame John. Retirez la poche !

L'infirmière s'exécute le plus rapidement possible, mais il n'y a pas de changement. Dehors, on entend des pas pressés se rapprocher. Le docteur sera bientôt là. Mais il sera trop tard. John le sait. Il le sent. Tout à coup, il se rappelle ce qu'il a dans sa veste.

— Une seringue ! Il me faut une seringue ! crie-t-il.

Déstabilisée, l'infirmière ne cherche même pas à le contredire. Elle en attrape une sur l'étagère et la lui tend. John transvase le contenu de la fiole dans la seringue et se dépêche de l'administrer à sa fille. Pendant qu'il le fait, il caresse doucement le front de Lily et lui murmure des mots d'encouragements, des mots qui ne veulent probablement rien dire, mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Autour de lui, c'est le chaos. Il a l'impression que tout le monde crie, que le bruit des machines est assourdissant. Ses tympans sont sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, il se force à se concentrer sur ce qui est important. L'antidote. Il prie pour que ça marche. Il prie pour que Sherlock ait eu raison. _Pitié, mon Dieu. Je vous en prie_.

Il retire la seringue, la pose sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Il attend. Il entend vaguement la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et des gens parler.

Puis… soudain… légèrement… doucement… Il perçoit le changement. Et le pouls de Lily se calme.

Le soulagement est tel que John ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que de véritables ruisseaux s'écoulent de ses yeux. Il se tourne vers Mary. Elle a posé une de ses mains contre sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri silencieux. L'autre touche Judith qui s'est accrochée à sa jambe, apeurée.

Le médecin et les infirmiers poussent John de leur chemin et le bombardent de question. Il y répond du mieux qu'il le peut.

— Du venin de serpent. J'avais l'antidote. Grâce à Dieu, j'avais l'antidote !

Il a encore du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. La scène paraît irréelle. Il a encore failli perdre sa fille. Cette pensée est insupportable.

— Du venin ? Comme pour l'affaire du Petit Prince ? demande Cooper.

John remarque sa présence dans la pièce pour la première fois. Évidemment qu'il est rentré. Il fait partie de Scotland Yard. John se contente de hocher la tête.

— J'appelle Lestrade, dit-il.

John s'approche de Mary et Judith pour les prendre dans ses bras, mais en comprenant son intention, Mary recule.

— Pourquoi avais-tu l'antidote ? demande-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Sherlock me l'a donné. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi.

— Sherlock… Tu veux dire que ce qui vient de se passer est lié à l'enquête que tu mènes avec lui ?

Elle a l'air furieuse à présent. John baisse la tête. C'est la seule réponse dont elle a besoin.

— Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. Va-t-en ! crie-t-elle.

Elle soulève Judith et s'approche du lit de Lily. Les infirmiers effectuent toujours des examens. Une jeune femme, celle qui a changé la poche, s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras.

— Venez monsieur. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de sortir un instant.

Il la regarde sans vraiment la voir. Il a l'impression de flotter. De ne pas être tout à fait là. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur lui ? L'infirmière applique davantage de pression sur son bras. Il hoche la tête d'un air absent.

Dans le couloir, il s'assoit lourdement sur une chaise et fixe la porte de la chambre sans ciller. A côté de lui, il entend la voix de Cooper, qui parle au téléphone.

* * *

— _John, attends ! Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. _

_John daigne tourner la tête vers lui en soupirant. _

— _Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ma fille ? _

— _Rien, justement, répond Sherlock. _

_Il lui tend une petite fiole. John l'accepte et la fait rouler entre ses doigts. Le liquide reflète la lumière du couloir._

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

— _L'antidote au venin de mamba noir. J'ai réussi à m'en procurer grâce à l'ami du docteur Radwick qui travaille au zoo. Il était évident qu'un établissement abritant un serpent aussi dangereux possède l'anti venin adéquate, ça m'étonne que…_

— _Sherlock, l'interrompt John. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes à moi ? _

_Tout à coup, son ami prend un air sombre. _

— _Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. J'espère que je me trompe, mais ce que vient de nous avouer cette femme ne fait que renforcer mon intuition. Garde l'antidote sur toi et n'hésite pas à t'en servir. Souviens-toi : s'il n'est pas administré dans les minutes qui suivent l'exposition au venin, il ne sera plus d'aucune utilité…_

* * *

John a l'impression qu'il est assis dans ce couloir depuis des mois. Des années. Mary refuse de lui parler. Elle refuse de lui laisser voir ses filles. Il sait que Lily va mieux. Il a discuté avec les médecins. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Dans un sens, il comprend que sa femme lui en veuille. Elle a besoin d'un coupable, de reporter sa colère sur quelqu'un… Mais est-elle obligée de le punir ainsi ? Et Sherlock ? Où est-il passé ? Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il se sent abandonné.

Il se passe la main sur le visage. Il est épuisé.

— Vous devriez aller vous reposer, fait une voix qu'il reconnaît trop bien.

John relève la tête.

— Vous êtes de retour ?

— Ouais, Simmons est allé se coucher, répond Cooper. Et vous devriez l'imiter. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus.

Étonnamment, les mots de Cooper sont justes. Il le sait. Lui-même aurait donné ce conseil à un père dans son état. Mais l'idée de quitter l'hôpital, de laisser ses filles et Mary, même s'il reste ici, dans ce couloir, lui brise le cœur.

— Rentrez, répète Cooper. Vous avez entendu Lestrade. La surveillance a été doublée. Elles ne craignent rien.

Ça, John en doute. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Mais, même si ça le peine de l'admettre, Cooper a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, dans ce couloir, avec des vêtements sales et une barbe de deux jours. II va rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et se reposer un peu. Quand il reviendra, il aura les idées claires et il discutera posément avec Mary. Elle aura eu le temps de se calmer, elle aussi.

Sans dire au-revoir à Cooper, John se lève et se dirige vers le parking de l'hôpital. Quand il démarre sa voiture, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de la route qu'il est en train d'emprunter. Lorsqu'il comprend où il se trouve, il est déjà arrivé au 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, John réussit à trouver une place pour se garer. Il reste un instant dans la voiture, tous phares éteints. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici. Ou plutôt, il le sait trop bien. Dans sa détresse, le besoin de voir Sherlock a été tel que son esprit et son corps se sont mis sur pilote automatique. Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Il en a assez de se voiler la face, de se mentir. Il ne compte rien en faire pour l'instant, il n'a pas la tête à ça… Sa fille est toujours à l'hôpital… et il est marié… mais il faut qu'il voie Sherlock, qu'il le touche, qu'il sente sa présence. C'est viscéral.

Alors, il prend une grande inspiration et sort de la voiture. L'air est glacial, dehors. Il remonte le col de son manteau. Ça lui rappelle tellement Sherlock qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappe une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à entendre de petits pas précipités. Mrs Hudson entrouvre légèrement la porte pour jeter un œil à son visiteur, avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

— John ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-ci ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle l'observe de la tête aux pieds. John sait qu'il doit faire peur à voir.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment va Lily ? Vous venez voir Sherlock ?

Les questions de Mrs Hudson lui donnent mal à la tête, il n'a pas envie d'y répondre, mais il lui sourit tout de même.

— Oui, je viens voir Sherlock.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas là pour le moment.

— Oh.

John est déçu. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de retourner chez lui, dans sa maison froide et vide où tout lui rappellera la situation actuelle.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de prendre congé, Mrs Hudson le retient.

— Je peux vous ouvrir, si vous voulez. Je suis certaine que Sherlock ne m'en voudra pas.

— Mrs Hudson, vous êtes une sainte, lui répond-il.

— Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher les clés, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

John observe le vestibule. Toujours le même. Il n'a pas changé. En regardant les escaliers, il se rappelle la fois où Sherlock et lui ont manqué s'y endormir, pendant sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Et au tout début de leur relation, ils se sont appuyés contre ce mur pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Angelo a frappé à la porte pour lui rendre sa canne. Tant de souvenirs en aussi peu de mètres carrés…

Mrs Hudson revient et le tire de sa rêverie. Ensemble, ils montent à l'étage et elle lui ouvre la porte.

— Ne faites pas attention au bazar… Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Vous avez l'habitude ! Vous voulez que je vous monte quelque chose à manger ?

John pénètre dans la pièce et actionne l'interrupteur.

— Non, merci, Mrs Hudson. C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je n'ai pas faim.

— Alors, très bien. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit John, fait-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

— Bonne nuit, Mrs Hudson.

Laissé seul dans l'appartement, John se sent tout d'abord intimidé. Cela fait une éternité qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé ici sans Sherlock. Pas depuis qu'il a déménagé, en fait. Cette pensée lui ramène des souvenirs dont il ne veut pas se rappeler. Aussi, il les repousse dans un coin de son esprit. Il avance un peu plus dans la pièce, jette un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il pourrait se faire une tasse de thé, mais il n'en a pas le courage. Non, la seule chose qu'il a envie de faire, c'est s'assoir et ne plus jamais se relever, ne plus jamais penser à rien.

Il hésite un instant, puis s'installe dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. Son ami ne le saura jamais. John se contentera de se lever quand il en entendra la clé tourner dans la serrure. C'est un plan parfait… même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il doit se cacher de lui.

L'odeur de Sherlock l'envahit. Une odeur musquée et élégante à la fois. Une odeur qui lui convient à merveille. John a envie de se rouler dedans, de s'y perdre. Il prend une grande inspiration et se laisse bercer par le parfum familier, ce parfum qui lui a tellement manqué. Et sans s'en apercevoir, il se met à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Un commentaire ?


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Comme d'habitude, merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, vos favs, vos follows. C'est un vrai plaisir :)

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Amelia pour son aide sur ce chapitre ! (Attention, ça va devenir une habitude)

Sinon, étant donné que je fais le Nanowrimo cette année, il est fort possible que la parution des chapitres soit plus espacée pendant le mois de novembre. Vous êtes prévenus ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

John sent quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule et le secouer doucement. Un grognement lui échappe. Il n'a pas envie de se réveiller. Pas tout de suite. Encore une minute. Il dort trop bien. Malheureusement, la main se fait insistante.

— John, réveille-toi.

En entendant cette voix grave, John se rappelle soudain où il est. Toute une foule d'émotions déferle en lui. Il les repousse à l'orée de sa conscience. Il n'a ni le temps ni l'envie d'y faire face. Pas pour le moment. Quand il ouvre les yeux, c'est pour les plonger dans ceux de Sherlock. Le détective le regarde d'un air inquiet et tendre à la fois. Cette expression lui va bien. Il devrait la porter plus souvent. Tout comme cette chemise bordeaux et cette coupe de cheveux délicieusement décoiffée…

— Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, tu vas avoir des courbatures demain, dit Sherlock.

John voudrait lui répondre, lui poser des centaines de questions, mais il n'en a pas la force. Il a accumulé trop de fatigue. Ses paupières se ferment toutes seules. Quand Sherlock le tire par le bras, il voudrait protester, mais il s'en trouve incapable.

— Viens, dit la voix grave et familière.

Alors, il se laisse guider. Sans réfléchir. Sans poser de questions. C'est Sherlock. Il le suivrait au bout du monde.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, John aperçoit le tableau des éléments de Sherlock. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il devrait être surpris ou gêné de se trouver dans sa chambre, mais il ne l'est pas. Son cerveau s'est mis en mode automatique. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dormir. Dormir des heures et des heures. Sherlock lui ouvre les couvertures et le pousse sur son lit. Puis, il se met à genoux devant lui pour lui retirer ses chaussures. John glousse doucement. Heureusement que personne n'est là pour voir ça, ça pourrait faire jaser. Il tire les couvertures à lui et soupire d'aise. Ce lit est divin.

Soudain, alors que Sherlock le borde, une question s'insinue dans son esprit embrumé.

— Mais, et toi ? fait-il d'une voix groggy.

Les mouvements de son ami s'arrêtent un instant. John se tourne vers lui. Le léger sourire qu'il lui adresse lui coupe le souffle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Mais… tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais ici ?

— On en parlera demain. Dors.

John ne se fait pas prier. Il ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l'envahir. Quelque part, à la surface de sa conscience, il sent une main fraiche lui caresser la joue et il sait que tout ira bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, John ouvre les yeux dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Il lui faut un moment pour se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, comment il a fini dans le lit de Sherlock. Les draps sont agréablement chauds autour de lui et les coussins moelleux sous sa tête. Le parfum et les sons familiers lui gonflent le cœur. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi reposé depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Mary l'a mis dehors, l'a chassé de l'hôpital. Il ne devrait pas être soulagé. Il devrait être extrêmement malheureux, six pieds sous terre, même. Pourtant, la seule tristesse qu'il ressent, c'est celle d'avoir failli perdre sa fille. Il a peur également. Peur du changement qui s'est opéré. Peur de l'inconnu qui l'attend. Toutefois, il sait que c'est inéluctable. Il le sait depuis qu'il s'est avoué qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Mary. Rester marié pour le bonheur de ses filles ne serait pas raisonnable, ni sain. Il ira à l'hôpital plus tard pour discuter avec elle. Elle aura eu le temps de se calmer. Et puis, il pourra voir ses filles et les prendre dans ses bras.

En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, John se dit qu'il est temps de se lever. Il repousse les couvertures à contrecœur et se dirige vers la porte entrouverte. Ses vêtements sont fripés, mais ce n'est pas étonnant après avoir passé la nuit dedans.

Quand il pousse la porte et se retrouve dans le salon, il se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Sherlock est allongé sur le canapé, les jambes repliées et il fixe le plafond d'un air neutre. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que dans ses souvenirs approximatifs de la veille. Il n'a aucune réaction. A tous les coups, il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué.

Sur la table basse, entre les fauteuils, est posée une théière et deux tasses. John s'en approche. Le thé est encore chaud. Il le verse. En entendant le bruit, Sherlock tourne lentement la tête. Ses cheveux bouclés tombent sur ses yeux clairs qui s'illuminent soudain.

—Ah John ! fait-il en se relevant d'un bond.

John se tourne vers lui, un peu gêné.

— Tu as dormi ici ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock vient s'installer en face de lui et soulève sa tasse de thé.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

John se sent rougir.

— Tu ne vas pas me demander ce que je fais ici ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderais quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

Face à cette réponse, John ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, incrédule. Il doute sincèrement que Sherlock connaisse toutes les raisons de sa présence.

* * *

— _Ah Sherlock ! dit Cooper en adressant un grand sourire au détective. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir entrer. Madame Watson ne veut voir personne. _

_Sherlock fronce les sourcils. _

— _Et John ? _

— _John n'est pas là. (Il prend un air conspirateur et chuchote : ) Elle l'a flanqué à la porte tout à l'heure. _

_En le voyant s'éloigner, Cooper se demande ce qu'il a dit de mal. _

— _Sherlock ! Tu viens d'arriver ! Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie ! _

_Il ne se retourne même pas. _

— _Dis à Mary que j'ai résolu l'affaire. Appelle Lestrade. Il te racontera. _

* * *

— Je suis passé à l'hôpital hier soir, mais tu étais déjà parti, reprend Sherlock.

John baisse les yeux.

— Mary et moi avons eu un petit différend.

— Je sais. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler, mais Matt me l'a dit.

Matt. Encore lui. John serre les dents et s'efforce de garder son sang froid. Il ne dit rien et laisse Sherlock continuer :

— J'étais venu te dire que j'avais résolu l'affaire.

John relève vivement la tête.

— Quoi ?

— L'affaire, je l'ai résolue.

— Tu as résolu l'affaire ?

— Tu comptes remettre en cause tout ce que je te dis ? demande Sherlock d'un air agacé.

John lui adresse un regard noir.

— Excuse-moi d'être déphasé après tout ce que j'ai subi ! s'exclame-t-il. Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler hier soir ?

Sherlock prend une gorgée de thé.

— Tu avais besoin de sommeil. Quelques heures de plus n'auraient rien changé à l'affaire. Au contraire, tu aurais sans doute cherché à retrouver le coupable pour te faire justice.

L'air renfrogné, John ne répond pas. Il sait que son ami a raison, mais il ne veut pas l'admettre.

— A l'heure où l'on parle, poursuit Sherlock, Lestrade est en train de l'interroger.

— Qui est-ce ? demande John.

—Le professeur Radwick.

—Radwick ! s'exclame-t-il, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ?!

Sherlock repose sa tasse de thé et pose les mains sur ses jambes croisées.

— Radwick a perdu un fils des suites d'un cancer. Il a été la proie d'un acharnement thérapeutique. Voir son fils souffrir l'a rendu fou. Rappelle-toi. Ses premières victimes étaient des enfants malades. Ils voulaient abréger leur souffrance, en quelques sortes. Il s'est servi du Petit Prince en hommage à son fils qui adorait cette histoire.

— D'accord, mais que vient faire Lily, dans tout ça ? Elle n'était pas malade.

—Non. Pour Lily, l'angle d'approche était différent. Comme tu t'es mis en travers de son chemin, il a simplement voulu te faire connaître la souffrance de perdre un enfant. Sans doute a-t-il pensé que tu comprendrais ses motivations.

John se lève d'un bond et se met à faire les cent pas.

— Je vais le tuer !

Sherlock décroise les jambes et pose les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il ne se lève pas, mais il se met visiblement en position, au cas où.

— Tu ne feras rien de la sorte, rétorque-t-il. D'une, tu n'as pas ton revolver… (John lui lance un regard appuyé, comme pour lui dire « Je peux toujours aller le chercher. ») et de deux, tu dois laisser Lestrade s'occuper de lui. J'ai trouvé suffisamment de preuves contre lui pour qu'il passe le reste de sa vie en prison. Malheureusement, avant que la police vienne l'appréhender, il est tombé dans les escaliers. Il était un peu maladroit.

* * *

— _Vous n'avez rien contre moi ! Aucune preuve ! s'exclame le vieil homme. C'est du bluffe. _

— _Si j'étais vous, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. De toute façon, Scotland Yard va arriver. C'est eux que vous devrez convaincre. Pas moi. _

—_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il fallait que je fasse ce que j'ai fait. Pour montrer au monde que les médecins sont des bourreaux. _

—_Et vous ? Vous n'en êtes pas un ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à des enfants ? A la fille de John ? _

_Tout à coup, l'expression de détresse du vieil homme disparait et un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres. _

— _Un bel ouvrage, n'est-ce pas ? C'était presque trop facile. _

_Alors, Sherlock voit rouge. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'escalier derrière lui et n'hésite pas une seconde. _

_En bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Lestrade entre dans la maison. _

— _Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! _

* * *

John s'arrête de marcher pour le regarder, avant d'éclater de rire. La franchise de Sherlock l'étonnera toujours. Comme sa loyauté envers lui. On parle toujours de ce que John fait pour Sherlock, mais en réalité, Sherlock pense beaucoup plus souvent à lui qu'on ne le croit. Il l'a assez souvent prouvé.

— Et puis, reprend le détective. Le fait de se retrouver lui-même à l'hôpital devrait le faire réfléchir.

John revient vers son fauteuil et s'y laisse tomber lourdement.

— Je me sens vidé, tout à coup. Je veux aller voir ma fille. (Il marque une pause.) Comment allait-elle hier soir ?

— Beaucoup mieux, apparemment. Matt m'a dit qu'il annoncerait la nouvelle à Mary. Elle doit être rassurée, maintenant. Tu devrais aller la voir. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pris conscience de son erreur.

La pensée a traversé l'esprit de John. Evidemment. Mais il ne sait pas si ça change grand-chose à la situation. Non. John ne doute pas de Mary. Il doute de lui-même.

— Comment as-tu compris que c'était lui ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— La photo du petit garçon, dans son bureau. Ça aurait pu être une photo de son petit-fils, mais elle était trop vieille pour ça. Et il n'y avait pas non plus de photos de ce garçon à l'âge adulte. Conclusion : il est mort quand il était enfant. Et puis, tous les indices pointaient vers son assistant. C'était étonnant. La lettre de menace de la femme qui a renversé Lily était écrite au stylo quatre couleurs. Il y en a un pot à crayon plein sur le bureau de son assistant… sans parler du fait qu'il soit expert en serpents. Non, c'était trop facile. D'autant plus que l'assistant en question est un original, mais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il détourne les yeux chaque fois qu'il doit nourrir les serpents de son vivarium. Enfin… il a commis une erreur.

* * *

— _Tiens, j'ai croisé le professeur Radwick, tout à l'heure. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. _

_Sherlock sort de ses pensées et se tourne vers John. _

— _Radwick ? Il était ici ? _

— _Oui. Il est venu faire des examens ou quelque chose comme ça. Il discutait avec une infirmière. _

— _John ! s'exclame-t-il en se levant. _

— _Quoi ? _

— _Tu es un génie ! _

— _Ah bon ? _

_John observe Sherlock s'éloigner. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être surpris ou blasé. Avec un soupir, il retourne auprès de sa fille. _

* * *

— Il a voulu terminer le travail lui-même et il est venu à l'hôpital. Il a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour mettre le venin dans une poche de transfusion destinée à Lily. (John l'écoute avec de grands yeux ébahis, comme toujours.) Pour prouver ma théorie, il a fallu que je remonte sa trace et celle de son fils. C'est pour ça que j'avais disparu.

John ne dit rien. Il se contente de se passer la main dans sa barbe naissante. Sherlock suit le mouvement du regard.

— Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, déclare-t-il.

Sherlock baisse les yeux, étrangement résigné.

— Oui.

* * *

Quand il arrive devant la chambre d'hôpital, la première chose que John remarque est l'absence de policier. Maintenant que le coupable a été attrapé, Lily n'a plus besoin de protection. Cette pensée lui retire un poids de sa poitrine. Les choses vont commencer à rentrer dans l'ordre. Du moins, pour sa sécurité. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de taper à la porte. C'est étrange de frapper à la porte de sa propre fille, mais après ce qui s'est passé, il se dit que c'est l'action la plus logique.

— Entrez, fait Mary.

Il pousse lentement la porte et entre à l'intérieur.

— Papa ! s'exclament leurs filles.

Il sourit et se précipite vers elle. Il les prend toutes les deux dans ses bras.

— Bonjour, mes puces. Vous m'avez manqué ! (Puis, il se tourne vers Mary, assise dans un fauteuil et lui sourit doucement.) Bonjour…

Elle lui rend son sourire, d'un air presque timide.

— Bonjour. (Elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains qui jouent avec les coutures de son pantalon.) John ? Tu veux bien qu'on aille parler un instant dehors, s'il te plait ?

John jette un coup d'œil à ses filles avant de hocher la tête.

— Soyez sages, les filles. Papa et maman reviennent tout de suite, dit-il.

Il embrasse une dernière fois Lily sur la joue, puis suit Mary hors de la pièce. Une fois que la porte se referme derrière eux, John s'appuie contre le mur. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa femme vient se serrer contre lui. Il hésite un instant avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et se met à pleurer doucement. John soupire et passe sa main dans son dos, en une caresse qu'il espère apaisante.

Au bout d'un moment, Mary recule. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes.

— Je suis désolée, John. Excuse-moi. J'ai eu si peur. Je ne réfléchissais pas clairement.

John essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts et lui sourit tristement.

— Ne t'en fais pas. On fait tous des choses que l'on regrette quand on a peur.

Elle enfouit de nouveau son visage contre son torse.

— Merci. Merci.

— Mary… Je voulais te parler, moi aussi.

Au ton de sa voix, Mary comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle recule, l'air blessé. John l'empêche de s'enfuir en la prenant par la main et l'entraîne vers les chaises. Une fois assise, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. John la regarde un instant avant de se lancer. Il se passe les doigts dans les cheveux.

— Écoute, j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps et les évènements de ces derniers jours n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je craignais… Je crois qu'il faut que je prenne un peu de recul.

— C'est à cause de…

Il lève une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou les filles. J'ai simplement besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir. Sherlock m'a proposé de reprendre ma chambre à Baker Street pendant quelques temps et je crois que je vais accepter. Non, je le sais.

John n'arrive pas à décrypter le regard que lui lance Mary. A-t-elle compris ce qu'il ressent pour Sherlock ? C'est fort possible. Elle a toujours eu un temps d'avance sur lui. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il ne la quitte pas pour Sherlock, qu'il s'éloigne parce qu'il en a besoin, que, de toute façon, Sherlock ne le voit pas de cette façon, mais il ne veut pas mettre des mots sur cette situation.

— Comme mon cabinet est proche de la maison, je passerai vous voir, toi et les filles, tous les soirs. D'accord ?

Mary hoche doucement la tête.

— Je le sentais. Depuis notre conversation, je sentais que ça allait arriver. Je ne voulais simplement pas l'admettre. Viens voir les filles quand tu veux. Ça nous fera plaisir à toutes les trois. Et puis, en s'éloignant, on arrivera peut-être à mieux communiquer. Qui sait ?

— Merci, répond John. (Il a les larmes aux yeux.) Merci de le prendre aussi bien. Je suis désolé de te faire ça.

Mary émet un ricanement douloureux, puis renifle.

— Tu fais bien d'être désolé. Tu ne trouveras jamais une femme aussi bien que moi.

Car elle le sait aussi bien que lui, cet éloignement n'est pas temporaire. C'est simplement le début de la fin. Alors, cette fois, quand John prend Mary dans ses bras, son étreinte est sincère.

Au bout du quelques minutes, Mary recule en essuyant ses larmes.

— Laisse-moi me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et on ira parler aux filles, dit-elle.

* * *

Après être allé récupérer des affaires dans la maison qu'il partage avec Mary, John se retrouve face à la porte du 221B Baker Street. Cette fois, il y est. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi léger d'avoir abandonné sa famille. Il ne devrait pas être excité à l'idée de vivre de nouveau ici avec Sherlock et Mrs Hudson, pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Son cœur bat tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a l'impression qu'il va éclater. À bien y réfléchir, il espère surtout que la proposition de Sherlock tient toujours. Ils n'en ont pas reparlé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappe à la porte. C'est Mrs Hudson qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

— John ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ? demande-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

— Très bien, Mrs Hudson et vous ?

— Je suis ravie de vous voir. Sherlock va être content, lui aussi. Il n'a pas arrêté de maltraiter son violon depuis que vous êtes parti tout à l'heure.

En voyant le sac de voyage de John, elle hésite. Elle n'arrive visiblement pas à décider si elle doit le plaindre ou le féliciter. Leur conversation lui revient en mémoire.

— Mary et moi avons décidé de faire une pause, lui explique-t-il.

— Oh John...

— Ne vous en faites pas, la coupe-t-il. Vous aviez raison. Si l'on veut être heureux, il faut savoir prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

Elle lui sourit tristement et pose une main sur son bras.

— Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez monter voir Sherlock, et moi, je vais vous préparer une bonne tasse de thé. Mais seulement pour cette fois, bien sûr, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

Il lui adresse un sourire mutin.

— Évidemment, Mrs Hudson.

Elle disparaît chez elle, le laissant seul dans l'entrée. Il est quasiment sûr que Sherlock a entendu une partie de l'échange, si ce n'est sa totalité. Quelque part, ça l'arrange. Il n'aura pas à tout lui répéter.

Il monte doucement les marches, puis frappe à la porte. Il la pousse sans attendre de réponse.

A l'intérieur, Sherlock est assis dans son fauteuil. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux. John pose son sac par terre et lui adresse un sourire hésitant.

— Je vais rester quelques temps, dit-il.

Sherlock ne bouge pas. Il a les jambes croisées et les mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à une enquête particulièrement difficile. John se demande s'il l'a entendu.

— Sherlock ?

Alors, le détective semble reprendre ses esprits et un sourire sincère s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il se laisse aller en arrière sur son fauteuil.

— Bienvenue à la maison, John, dit-il en désignant le siège en face du sien.

John laisse son sac près de la porte et va s'installer à sa place. Il fait courir ses doigts sur les accoudoirs en souriant.

C'est comme ça que Mrs Hudson les trouve un peu plus tard alors qu'elle leur emmène une tasse de thé. John est en train de lire le journal et Sherlock pianote sur son portable. La scène lui parait tellement familière qu'elle sent son cœur se serrer.

— Oh mes garçons, fait-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir comme ça.

— Merci, Mrs Hudson dit John en repliant son journal.

Il se lève pour approcher un autre fauteuil. Mrs Hudson s'y assoit.

— Oh, j'ai oublié le lait ! s'exclame-t-elle tout à coup. John, j'en ai laissé une bouteille dans le frigo de Sherlock, vous pourriez aller la chercher ?

— Bien sûr, répond-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il a le dos tourné, Sherlock se lève à son tour et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Hudson.

— Vous êtes une sainte, Mrs Hudson, lui murmure-t-il.

— Oh Sherlock ! fait-elle, émue.

— Sherlock ! s'exclame John depuis la cuisine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un bras dans le frigo ?

Sherlock et Mrs Hudson échangent un sourire. La vie reprend son cours.

* * *

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Note : je vous avais prévenus que le délais seraient plus importants, cette fois... mais c'est gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles :)

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me lire. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. On approche de la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Ce matin-là, l'appartement est plongé dans le silence. Ce n'est pas étrange pour le 221B Baker street, mais John ne s'y est pas encore tout à fait habitué. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'est pas rare qu'il s'imagine encore dans sa maison de banlieue, dans le même lit que Mary. Après y avoir vécu aussi longtemps, ce n'est pas étonnant. Puis, il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit la chambre qui l'entoure et alors, la réalité revient frapper à la porte de son esprit.

John ne regrette rien. Au contraire. Depuis qu'il a réemménagé avec Sherlock, il se sent beaucoup plus léger, en accord avec lui-même. Bien sûr, ses filles lui manquent. Maintenant, ses moments avec elles sont prévus à l'avance, mais il se dit que leur père se doit d'être heureux pour leur bien à elles-aussi. La vérité, c'est que Mary lui manque aussi. Il n'est plus amoureux d'elle, mais il l'a toujours considérée comme une amie avant tout. Perdre cette complicité lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, les premiers jours de colocation avec Sherlock ont été idylliques. Même les morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo n'ont pas réussi à entacher sa bonne humeur. C'est à peine s'il ne s'est pas retenu de siffler. Sherlock avait l'air aussi ravi que lui. Ils passaient de longues heures ensemble, assis sur le canapé, à profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. John en a profité pour observer Sherlock de tout son soûl. Il n'a plus peur de son attirance pour le détective, à présent. Il sait qu'elle ne sera jamais réciproque, mais il a fait la paix avec lui-même. Il profite de tous les instants qu'il peut voler ça et là, du moindre regard, du moindre contact… le tout en secret, pour ne pas gêner son ami.

Alors, il ne comprend pas pourquoi les choses ont changé tout à coup. Du jour au lendemain, Sherlock a commencé à prendre de la distance. Les soirées ensemble se sont faites de plus en plus rare. Et le matin, John se retrouve souvent seul. Comme aujourd'hui. Des fois, il ne voit pas Sherlock pendant plus de 24 heures.

Il se demande s'il a manqué de finesse, si Sherlock a vu derrière son jeu. Cette pensée lui semble ridicule. Evidemment que le détective a compris ce qui se tramait. C'est un putain de génie !

John pose sa tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine et se passe une main sur le visage. Voilà. Il a tout gâché. Ça se passait tellement bien, pourtant. Il faut qu'il lui parle. Il faut qu'il parle à Sherlock pour lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à craindre, que rien ne changera entre eux. John s'est déjà résigné à son sort. Depuis le début, il a conscience que Sherlock n'aura jamais le moindre sentiment amoureux à son égard. Il ne fait pas le poids face à la seule personne qui ait jamais vraiment attiré son attention, Irene Adler. Une vraie garce, si vous voulez son avis. Mais personne ne le demande pas vrai ? C'est bien ça le problème.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit aller travailler. Il espère que les patients du jour réussiront à le distraire… mais c'est rarement le cas.

* * *

Quand il rentre à l'appartement en fin de journée, John est épuisé. Contre toute attente, un nombre incroyable de malades de la grippe sont venus consulter. Il n'a qu'une envie : s'effondrer dans son lit et dormir. Mais visiblement, le sort en a décidé autrement. Une limousine noire s'arrête à côté de lui, au niveau du trottoir. Il soupire. Ça faisait longtemps. Il est même étonné que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, celle qui se fait appeler Anthéa pianote sur son portable. Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées, elle est toujours fidèle au poste. Son visage a quelques rides en plus, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est la même femme. Il a l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

— Bonsoir, la salue John en claquant la portière.

Elle sourit sans relever la tête.

— Bonsoir John, répond-elle.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander où on va.

— Hmm… Non.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Au bout d'un moment, la voiture sort de la route principale pour emprunter un chemin en terre. Devant eux, apparait un entrepôt désaffecté.

— Encore ? s'exclame John. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ! La dernière fois, il m'a même proposé des biscuits, chez lui ! (Il secoue la tête.) Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

A côté de lui, Anthéa sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il suppose qu'il devrait avoir l'habitude.

La limousine se gare et John sort de la voiture. Il avance. Mycroft l'attend un peu plus loin, appuyé sur son parapluie. La scène lui parait tellement familière, lui rappelle tellement leur première rencontre qu'il se demande si Mycroft l'a fait exprès. Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Le grand-frère de Sherlock adore les mises en scène.

— John, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

— Mycroft. Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison en particulier ? demande-t-il sur un ton exagérément poli.

Mycroft le jauge du regard sans se départir de son sourire.

— J'ai cru comprendre que mon charmant petit frère et vous aviez repris votre… colocation, fait-il.

John hausse un sourcil, pris au dépourvu. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais il est trop fatigué pour les manigances des Holmes.

— En effet, répond-il. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec vous ?

— Croyez-le ou non, tout ce qui concerne mon frère me concerne également. Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous savez ce que vous faites. Même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, Sherlock est fragile. Si vous le blessez encore une fois, je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer aussi facilement.

— Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le blesserais ? Et pourquoi encore une fois ?

— John, John, John… Comment un esprit aussi lent que le vôtre peut fasciner mon frère ? Je me le demande. Le monde est plein de mystères.

John serre les poings sous le coup de l'insulte.

— Je vous signale qu'en ce moment, c'est lui qui m'évite .

— Et pourquoi à votre avis ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Parce qu'il a peur de ses…. Sentiments. (Il crache le dernier mot.) Après des années à vous voir épisodiquement, voilà que vous revenez dans sa vie. Tout à coup, vous faites tout ensemble, votre complicité renait, plus forte que jamais, tout se mélange. Il a peur de souffrir de nouveau… Alors, il s'éloigne. Réflexe d'autoprotection typique.

John le regarde avec des yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que Sherlock a des sentiments pour moi ?

— Et la lumière fut !

— Excusez-moi si j'ai un peu de mal à l'assimiler. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance, d'ailleurs ?

— Parce que vous savez que le bonheur de Sherlock me tient à cœur.

— Admettons que je vous croie, répond John en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

— Que vous admettiez à Sherlock que ses sentiments sont réciproques.

— Comment est-ce que… ?

Mycroft lui adresse un regard condescendant.

— Pitié, John. Ne descendez pas aussi bas.

— Très bien. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

D'un mouvement brusque, John regarde derrière lui, vers la voiture. Anthéa l'y attend, appuyée contre la carrosserie. Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers Mycroft, celui-ci est en train de jouer avec son parapluie. Il est vraiment trop fatigué pour supporter ce genre de choses. Il soupire.

— Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais rentrer. Je suis fatigué, dit-il.

— Oh, je ne vous retiens pas, rétorque Mycroft.

Alors que John s'éloigne, Mycroft le rappelle.

— Oh et John ! N'oubliez pas que je peux faire de votre vie un enfer…

L'intéressé s'arrête un instant, puis reprend sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Quand la porte de la limousine se referme sur lui, Mycroft sort son portable de sa poche.

— Il est en route. Faites comme nous avions prévu, dit-il d'une voix implacable.

* * *

Assis sur la banquette arrière à côté d'Anthéa, John voit à peine le trajet passer. Il se répète sa conversation avec Mycroft en boucle dans son esprit. C'est sûrement une plaisanterie. Non, pas une plaisanterie. Les frères Holmes n'ont pas ce genre d'humour. Alors, c'est sûrement un piège, une mise en scène dans laquelle John ne serait qu'un pion. Ce serait déjà plus crédible de la part de Mycroft. La simple idée que Sherlock ait des sentiments pour lui est ridicule… Pourtant, ce qu'il lui a dit est plausible. Sherlock serait bien capable de s'éloigner de lui parce que ses sentiments l'empêchent d'agir de façon réfléchie, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment les contrôler. Un semblant d'espoir s'insinue en lui. Tout à coup, il a besoin de confronter son ami, de lui parler. Après tout, les choses ne peuvent pas être pires qu'elles ne le sont en ce moment, non ?

John sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses. Ça porte malheur. Il aurait dû écouter Harry. Elle a toujours cru à ces bêtises.

Avant même de passer la porte de l'appartement, John entend une voix familière discuter avec Sherlock qui lui hérisse le poil. Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici, celui-là ? Soudain, tous ses espoirs s'envolent en fumée. Au temps pour _l'Happy Ending_ qu'il s'était imaginé.

Alors, il serre les dents et pousse la porte.

_Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver_.

— Ah docteur Watson ! s'exclame Cooper en le voyant entrer. Justement, on parlait de vous.

John hausse un sourcil et adresse un regard interrogateur à Sherlock, mais celui-ci se contente de se racler la gorge et de détourner les yeux. Il évite son regard. Est-il gêné ? Gêné de quoi ? D'avoir été surpris en compagnie de Cooper ? D'après l'expérience de John, on est seulement gêné lorsqu'on a quelque chose à se reprocher. Les paroles de Mycroft lui reviennent en mémoire et lui serrent le cœur. Il a été idiot de se laisser piéger. Comme d'habitude, il se retrouve au milieu de leur querelle fraternelle.

— A quoi doit-on l'honneur de votre visite ? demande John d'un air faussement poli.

Cooper lui adresse un sourire narquois. Il est clair qu'il a conscience que sa présence agace le docteur au plus haut point. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est là, d'ailleurs. Ne lui a-t-il pas dit, à l'hôpital, qu'il fallait qu'il laisse Sherlock tranquille ?

— Je suis venu porter des documents à Sherlock pour une affaire, répond-il.

_A cette heure-ci ?_ pense John, qui bout intérieurement. Il sait que sa jalousie ne rime à rien, que Sherlock a le droit de voir qui il veut, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Dans sa tête, il a déjà réfléchi à toutes les façons dont il pourrait se débarrasser du corps de _Matt_. Il regarde Sherlock se lever et s'approcher de ses expériences, d'un air absent.

— Hé bien, c'est fait. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant, dit-il.

Cooper s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désagréable avec moi ? lui demande-t-il.

— Peut-être parce que je suis fatigué de ma journée de travail et que j'aimerais être tranquille chez moi sans qu'un membre de Scotland Yard s'incruste.

— C'est aussi chez Sherlock à ce que je sache. Si Sherlock veut que je reste, je resterai.

John lui adresse un regard noir. Le sujet de la conversation, lui, les ignore totalement. Il s'est replongé dans son expérience.

— Et puis, reprend Cooper, ne devriez-vous pas retourner auprès de votre femme, docteur Watson ? Allons, soyez sérieux cinq minutes !

— Laissez ma femme en dehors de tout ça, grommelle John. Je retournerai auprès d'elle quand bon me semblera.

Il ne compte pas le faire, bien sûr, mais ça, Cooper n'a pas à le savoir.

Derrière eux, quelque chose tombe par terre et se brise. John se retourne vivement. Sherlock est en train de ramasser les restes d'un bécher par terre. Il s'approche de lui en soupirant.

— Sherlock ? Ça va ? lui demande-t-il en posant la main sur son bras.

Le détective recule vivement, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Estomaqué, John se redresse et le regarde continuer de ramasser les bouts de verre. Il a la gorge serrée. Il jette un coup d'œil à Cooper, qui observe la scène d'un air amusé, se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur et monte dans sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte, il s'adosse au bois froid. De longues minutes s'écoulent. Il ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce une seconde plus.

A l'étage en dessous, Sherlock et Cooper parlent, mais John ne distingue pas ce qu'ils disent. Au bout d'un moment, des pas résonnent dans l'escalier et la porte d'entrée claque. L'appartement est de nouveau plongé dans le silence. John redescend au salon. Sherlock a disparu. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et entrouvre les rideaux. En bas, dans la rue, Sherlock et Cooper marchent côte à côte.

Il pose une main sur sa poitrine. Il entend une détonation. Une détonation si forte qu'il a l'impression que ses tympans vont exploser… Puis, il se rend compte que c'est le bruit de son cœur qui vient de se briser.

* * *

John ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Il s'est assis dans son fauteuil il y a… dix minutes. Ou peut-être trois heures. Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Sherlock n'est toujours pas rentré. Il n'ose imaginer ce qu'il est en train de faire. Avec Cooper. Cooper qui n'a jamais caché qu'il voulait mettre le détective dans son lit. Cooper que Sherlock appelle « Matt ». La jalousie le ronge de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il réagi ainsi, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi a-t-il retiré son bras ? John le dégoûte-t-il ? Il aurait dû savoir que réemménager ensemble était une erreur.

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Il soupire. Il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir quelqu'un. Pourquoi l'appareil n'est pas dans le frigo, comme d'habitude ? Ça l'aurait bien arrangé. Malheureusement, la personne insiste. Il sait que si ça continue, c'est Mrs Hudson qui va aller ouvrir. Alors, il se force à se lever et descend les escaliers.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il reste un instant bouche bée.

— Mary ? s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa femme a les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme pour se protéger du froid. Elle lui sourit doucement.

— Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je voulais te parler de vive voix. Je peux entrer ? demande-t-elle.

— Bien sûr ! Monte, répond-il en l'emmenant à l'étage.

C'est la première fois que Mary vient à Baker Street depuis qu'ils se sont séparés. John doit avouer qu'il est gêné. Il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Ce n'est pas un lieu neutre. Au contraire, il est chargé d'émotions.

— Sherlock n'est pas là ? fait-elle.

La question est innocente, pourtant elle lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il se force à rester impassible.

— Non, il est sorti, répond-il simplement. Donne-moi ton manteau. Où sont les filles ?

— Je les ai laissées à Mme Levine. Cette femme est un amour. Il fallait vraiment que je te voie.

John hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à sa prochaine visite ?

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Mary baisse les yeux et sort une enveloppe de son sac.

— J'ai reçu ceci, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

John l'ouvre. Ce sont les papiers du divorce. Il reste un instant bouche bée.

— Oh, fait-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

— Moi non plus.

Tous deux s'assoient sur le canapé.

Maintenant qu'il est devant le fait accompli, il se sent incroyablement triste. Voilà, c'est la fin. La fin d'un joli rêve. Son cœur se serre. Après son départ de la maison, Mary et lui ont énormément discuté. Le fait de s'être éloignés leur ont permis de communiquer plus sereinement. Ça n'a pas été facile. Beaucoup de larmes ont été versées. Il y a eu des rechutes, des deux côtés. Des baisers amers, des étreintes décevantes, dans l'unique but de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient vécu, un jour. Mais c'était vain. Et John le sait. Tourner la page est toujours difficile. Malheureusement, parfois, c'est un mal nécessaire. Et il sait, il espère, que son futur sera encore meilleur. Du moment qu'il ne pense pas à Sherlock et Cooper, il peut s'en persuader.

— Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à signer, alors, dit-il.

Quand il tend le bras pour attraper un stylo, Mary pose la main sur la sienne.

— Tu es sûr que…

— Mary…

— Non, écoute-moi. Et si tu changeais d'avis ? Ce serait bête de regretter plus tard. On ne sait jamais. On pourrait rester comme ça et…

— Mary, répète-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

— Non. (Elle a les larmes aux yeux, à présent.) J'ai essayé d'être forte. J'ai essayé. Mais c'est trop dur. Je t'aime toujours, John.

John se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé.

Elle se détache légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les siens sont brillants. Puis, elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. John reste immobile. Sa décision a été prise. Il ne faiblira pas. Pas cette fois. Son mariage est terminé. Les papiers qui se trouvent devant lui le prouvent. Mary semble sentir sa détermination car elle recule et lui sourit tristement.

— Au moins, j'aurais essayé, fait-elle. Je n'aurais pas le moindre regret.

John recoiffe une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrasse sur la joue. Mary sèche ses larmes en reniflant.

— Tu sais quoi ? reprend-elle. Garde les papiers. Tu me les ramèneras la prochaine fois que tu passes à la maison. Je n'ai pas le courage de les signer tout de suite. Et puis…

John comprend. Après avoir été rejetée, elle a besoin de s'éloigner, de retrouver sa dignité. Il respecte ça.

— Tu veux que j'attende quelques jours avant de revenir vous voir ? lui demande-t-il.

Si ça peut arranger les choses, John est prêt à ne pas rendre visite à ses filles pendant quelques temps. Il sait que c'est temporaire.

Mary hoche la tête.

— Oui, merci, dit-il.

Ils échangent quelques banalités, des mots qui sonnent faux dans leur bouche, puis, elle disparaît. John jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est 21 heures. Ses yeux se posent sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. Vide. Où est-il passé ?

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, John se réveille en sursaut. La porte de l'appartement vient de s'ouvrir à la volée. Il s'est endormi dans son fauteuil. En alerte, il se lève d'un bond, le militaire en lui prêt à faire face à d'éventuels ennemis. Toutefois, en voyant l'intrus, il se calme aussitôt. Sherlock. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il se tient à la porte comme s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout tout seul. John se demande comment il a fait pour monter les escaliers dans cet état.

Alarmé, John se précipite vers son ami.

— Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? Je vais tuer ce Cooper…, s'exclame-t-il en attrapant Sherlock par le bras.

— Pas blessé, répond-il en secouant la tête.

Une forte odeur d'alcool lui parvient tandis que Sherlock se laisse tomber contre lui. Il le rattrape de justesse. Sherlock n'est pas lourd, mais il est imposant.

— Tu as bu ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

Sherlock hoche la tête, puis porte une main à sa tempe avec une grimace de douleur. John réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à son fauteuil et l'aide à s'assoir dessus. Il observe un instant son ami. Son regard est endormi. Ses paupières se ferment toutes seules. Son corps penche en avant. Pas de doute. Sherlock est ivre.

— C'est ça que tu es allé faire avec Cooper ? Te bourrer la gueule ? demande-t-il d'un ton rageur. Je vais le tuer. Je vais mettre mes mains autour de son cou et je vais serrer, serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne bleu et…

Une main se pose sur la sienne. John reporte son attention sur Sherlock. Il s'est penché vers lui et il est à deux doigts de tomber du fauteuil. Son beau manteau traîne par terre. Il sait qu'une fois sobre, Sherlock sera contrarié si son manteau est abimé. _Il tient plus à ce satané vêtement qu'à moi_, pense John. Allons bon, voilà qu'il est jaloux d'un manteau maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

— Attends, fait John. Lève-toi.

Il déshabille Sherlock lentement, comme un enfant, et va ranger le manteau dans sa chambre. Quand il revient, le détective a la tête baissée sur sa poitrine. On dirait qu'il s'est endormi. John va chercher une aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie, puis s'approche de lui. Il le secoue légèrement.

— Sherlock, tu ne peux pas dormir ici, dit-il d'une voix douce. Sherlock ? Tu m'entends ?

Sherlock redresse vivement la tête. Il cligne des yeux et le regarde d'un air fatigué.

— John ? demande-t-il, perdu.

John hoche la tête.

— Oui, c'est moi. Tu es à la maison. Tiens, bois ça. Tu me remercieras demain.

Sherlock accepte le verre sans rien dire et l'avale en grimaçant.

— C'est Cooper qui t'a ramené ?

Il fronce les sourcils, comme si réfléchir lui demandait un effort surhumain.

— Oui. Jusqu'à la porte. Il embrasse comme une fille, marmonne-t-il.

John écarquille les yeux. Ce fils de… Il savait que ça allait se produire, c'était une possibilité, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sherlock est autre chose.

— Et puis, c'était pas John, continue-t-il en faisant la moue. Alors, je l'ai poussé.

John éclate de rire en même temps qu'il sent son cœur s'arrêter.

— Tu l'as repoussé, tu veux dire ?

— Non, non, répond Sherlock en secouant la tête. Je l'ai poussé.

John continue de rire doucement.

_Dans ta face, Cooper ! _

Tandis qu'il regarde Sherlock, ses espoirs les plus fous refond surface. Il a envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras… mais pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il est tellement ivre qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir debout. Et puis, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a entendu. Sherlock n'a peut-être pas insinué que c'était lui qu'il voulait embrasser. Peut-être que John se fait des idées. Dans tous les cas, le moment est mal choisi pour creuser la question.

— Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit, dit John.

Contre toute attente, Sherlock se laisse traîner jusqu'à sa chambre sans protester.

* * *

Quelque part, à Londres, Cooper soupire en écrivant un message sur son portable.

_Mission accomplie._

_M.C._

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Vous sentez le lemon arriver ? XD


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Je suis absolument désolée pour l'attente. Le mois de novembre a été très chargé et j'ai bien peur que celui de décembre soit encore pire. Voici donc le chapitre 11 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Pour ce chapitre, le rating passe au M. Youhou ! Il était temps, me direz-vous !

Je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y a sûrement encore plus de répétitions dans ce chapitre que d'habitude… Vous êtes prévenus ! )

Merci à tous pour vos mots, votre gentillesse et pour être là, tout simplement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

John tire Sherlock par la main et l'aide à s'assoir sur son lit. Voir son ami ainsi, ivre et sans contrôle sur sa personne est une nouveauté. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu dans cet état, il était lui-même passablement éméché et il ne souvient pas de grand-chose. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce côté de Sherlock ne lui déplaît pas. Il lui donne un air adorable, un air de fragilité qu'il cache d'habitude sous des couches et des couches de suffisance. Bien sûr, il n'osera jamais le lui avouer en face. Sherlock lui rirait au nez.

Il se baisse pour lui retirer ses chaussures, puis l'allonge sur le matelas. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, les rôles étaient inversés. Il sourit en pensant à la gentillesse dont Sherlock a fait preuve ce soir-là. A sa douceur. Il est content de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Il remonte les draps sur le corps de son ami et recule.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de s'éloigner, une main l'attrape par le bras et Sherlock l'attire à lui. John tombe, assis sur le lit.

— Reste avec moi, marmonne Sherlock sans ouvrir les yeux.

John se dégage de son étreinte d'un air indulgent.

— Dors, lui dit-il fermement.

Comme par esprit de contradiction, Sherlock rouvre les paupières. D'un geste rendu maladroit par l'alcool, il lève le bras vers John et lui caresse le visage. John se fige. Il est incapable de bouger, de respirer. Sherlock se redresse avec difficulté puis se penche vers John. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'odeur d'alcool et le regard vacillant de son ami le fait grimacer. Même si son cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort, et qu'en temps normal, il n'émettrait aucune protestation, le moment est extrêmement mal choisi.

— Sherlock, murmure-t-il.

— Chuuuut.

Sherlock franchit la distance qui les sépare et un feu d'artifice d'émotions explose dans son cerveau. Ses lèvres sur les siennes lui donnent envie de suffoquer. Il a du mal à y croire, du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il a l'impression que la proximité de Sherlock a fait disjoncter toutes les connexions nerveuses dans son crâne. Mais, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas tirer avantage de la situation. Au fond de lui, et même s'il n'en a pas la moindre envie, il sait qu'il doit repousser Sherlock. Alors, il prend son courage à deux mains et se dégage de l'étreinte de son ami. Face à son air perdu, il sourit.

— Pas comme ça, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Reste avec moi, répète Sherlock. Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

John le regarde un instant dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y voit le fait frissonner. Il se demande si son regard à lui reflète autant d'émotions. Il l'espère. Parce qu'il serait bien incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Sa décision prise, il soupire pour la forme et fait signe à Sherlock de se pousser.

— D'accord, laisse-moi un peu de place.

Et sous ses airs insouciants, il se bat pour calmer les battements fous du son cœur.

Au réveil, John se sent incroyablement bien. Il a chaud. Le matelas sur lequel il est allongé est moelleux à souhait… et un poids agréable repose sur son épaule. Quelqu'un est lové contre lui. Il ouvre vivement les yeux tandis que les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire.

_Sherlock. _

Sherlock est rentré ivre mort. Puis, John l'a mis au lit et son ami… l'a embrassé.

_Embrassé. _

Lui.

John porte les doigts à ses lèvres et sourit. Il baisse la tête vers Sherlock qui semble encore profondément endormi. Il passe un certain temps à le regarder ainsi. Il aimerait le réveiller, mais il n'en a pas le courage. Sherlock a besoin de repos. Alors, il se dégage doucement et se dirige vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude lui fait du bien, lui éclaircit un peu l'esprit. Mais pas trop. Depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux, il a l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait là, de se trouver dans un rêve éveillé. C'est le calme avant la tempête. Le silence avant… avant la conversation qu'il sait qu'il va devoir avoir avec Sherlock. Pourtant, parler est la dernière chose dont il a envie, là, tout de suite. Non. Ce qu'il a en tête ne requiert aucune parole à part peut-être « encore » ou « continue ». John grogne. Le fil de ses pensées est en train de le rendre fou. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Sherlock était ivre hier soir. A jeun, il ne se comportera sûrement pas de la même manière…

Après s'être séché et habillé, John se rend dans la cuisine où il prépare du café. Pas du thé. Ils ont tous les deux besoins de quelque chose de plus fort. Il fredonne en travaillant. Il est tendu et heureux à la fois. Plein d'espoir… mais tiraillé. Il a l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau. C'est un sentiment agréable. Il se sent jeune. Léger. A des lieues de ses histoires de divorce. Il suppose qu'il devrait ressentir de la culpabilité, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, il se délecte de sa liberté retrouvée. Sa liberté d'être lui-même… d'aimer qui il veut. Tant de temps perdu. Tant d'années gâchées. Non pas gâchées. Il a aimé Mary et de leur amour sont nées deux adorables petites filles. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Ça ne sert à rien de regretter, ni d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé « si… ». A présent, il faut simplement qu'il apprenne à aller de l'avant.

Deux tasses de cafés à la main, il retourne dans la chambre. En l'entendant approcher, Sherlock bouge légèrement. Il roule sur le côté sans pour autant se redresser. John sourit et vient s'assoir contre la tête de lit. Il porte une des tasses à ses lèvres. Alerté par l'arôme suave, Sherlock ouvre soudain les yeux et penche la tête en arrière pour regarder ce que fait son ami. John le trouve adorable. Encore plus lorsqu'il se redresse et vient s'assoir à côté de lui, les mains tendues. John lui donne sa propre tasse. Sherlock l'accepte sans le remercier. John ne s'y était pas attendu, de toute façon. Il hausse un sourcil, sans se départir de son sourire.

— Bonjour, fait-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, marmonne-t-il.

Pas de doute. Il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé la veille. C'est écrit sur son visage. John ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet.

— Ça va, ta tête ? lui demande-t-il.

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

— Ça va.

— Et ton ventre ?

— Si je ne mange rien, ça devrait aller.

— Comme d'habitude, quoi, plaisante John en riant doucement.

Sherlock lui adresse un sourire amusé. Leur complicité le fascinera toujours. Elle est facile. Innée. Quand il est à côté de Sherlock, il se sent bien, tout simplement. Et il espère, il croit, que c'est la même chose pour le détective.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il pose sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Puis, il se tourne vers Sherlock pour lui prendre la sienne des mains. Le détective est sur le point de protester quand son regard croise celui de John. Alors, il demeure silencieux, comme hypnotisé.

John lève la main vers lui et lui caresse doucement la joue. Sherlock en oublie de respirer. Rien d'autre ne compte plus que cette peau contre la sienne, ces yeux dans les siens, ce lit. Aussi, quand John se penche vers lui, il n'hésite pas une seconde, il accepte son baiser avec avidité. Leurs lèvres se frôlent lentement, comme pour s'apprivoiser, une fois, deux fois. John a fermé les paupières pour se concentrer sur la sensation. Le parfum de Sherlock, son goût, envahit ses sens. Il s'en enivre. Il s'en délecte. Il en veut plus. Encore plus. Alors, il approfondit le baiser. Un gémissement résonne. Il ne sait pas à qui il appartient et ça n'a aucune importance. Il l'embrasse encore une fois sur les lèvres avant de reculer.

Il ouvre les yeux. Sherlock bat vivement des paupières, avant de les ouvrir à son tour. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il le regarde avec un étonnement béat et John décide que ça lui va bien. Il est fier d'avoir mis cette expression sur son visage. Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tandis qu'il l'observe de tout son saoul.

— John, murmure Sherlock.

— Chuuut, fait John.

Cette conversation ressemble tellement à celle qu'ils ont eue la veille que John a envie de rire… Mais quelque chose lui dit que ça ruinerait l'ambiance.

Il ne veut pas faire peur à Sherlock, ni lui donner l'opportunité de s'échapper.

Sherlock.

Il a embrassé _Sherlock_. Cette idée le fait frissonner. La vraie question, c'est : pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ? Alors, pour réparer cet impair, il plonge de nouveau en avant et capture les lèvres du détective. Il parcourt sa bouche soyeuse avec zèle pour en goûter la moindre parcelle, pour se remémorer tous les recoins. Et cette fois, sa main se glisse dans les boucles brunes pour le maintenir en place. En réponse, il sent les doigts de Sherlock se refermer sur son pull, l'attirer à lui, et bientôt, ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, torse contre torse.

John a du mal à croire que les choses se fassent aussi facilement. Ses gestes lui semblent extrêmement naturels, normaux. Quand il s'imaginait ainsi avec Sherlock, il avait toujours des milliers de questions en tête. Ce n'est plus le cas. Sur ce lit, dans les bras de Sherlock, il n'a plus le moindre doute. Il se contente de ressentir. De profiter. Et de donner.

Quand il recule, cette fois, Sherlock essaie de suivre ses lèvres, de l'empêcher de s'éloigner. John lui sourit, puis l'aide à s'allonger plus confortablement. Sherlock se laisse faire. On dirait que son esprit s'est mis en veille, que son monde ne se résume plus qu'à John et quelque part, c'est sans doute le cas. John l'observe avidement avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il pose une main de chaque côté de son visage et le regarde dans les yeux. Cette fois, c'est à Sherlock de prendre l'initiative. Il enroule les bras autour du cou de John et le force à se baisser vers lui. Ce baiser est encore meilleur que les précédents. Il est plus passionné, plus poussé. Sous lui, le corps de Sherlock ondule doucement. Il frissonne. La sensation est incroyable, encore meilleure que dans ses rêves, parce que c'est la réalité. Sherlock a envie de lui. L'évidence de son désir est pressée contre la sienne. Il bouge lentement le bassin, en prenant son temps, pour savourer la sensation. Il veut que ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, soit parfait, que ces instants restent à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire à tous les deux.

John délaisse les lèvres de Sherlock pour descendre vers son cou. Il embrasse la peau fine, la mordille. Une partie de lui a envie de le marquer, de montrer au monde que Sherlock est à lui. Et à lui seul. Sherlock gémit et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher, pour l'encourager. John ne se fait pas prier. Il dépose une nuée de baisers sur la peau fragile avant de s'aventurer plus bas, vers les clavicules. Ses mains, elles, se glissent sous sa chemise.

Tout à coup, Sherlock le repousse et se redresse.

— Attends. Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

En voyant les longs doigts de son ami à l'œuvre, John a soudain la bouche très sèche. Il s'imagine la sensation de ses doigts sur d'autres parties de son corps.

— Non ! souffle-t-il en lui prenant les mains. J'ai envie de le faire. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'en ai rêvé, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sherlock sourit.

— Alors vas-y, répond-il.

John prend une inspiration vacillante et se met à l'œuvre. Au fur et à mesure que les boutons cèdent sous ses doigts, le torse d'albâtre de Sherlock apparaît et il en a le souffle coupé. Quand il a terminé, Sherlock fait glisser les manches de ses bras. Il est tellement beau, tellement sensuel avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers que John ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau. Sherlock émet un murmure plaintif en sentant la laine de son pull contre sa peau nue. En guise d'excuse, John le retire aussitôt, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Torse contre torse, peau contre peau, la sensation est tout de suite magique, incroyable. Les mains de Sherlock courent sur son dos, le long de ses flancs et il tremble. Il tremble de désir, d'impatience. Il n'a jamais désiré quelqu'un de la façon dont il désire Sherlock. C'est fou, c'est insensé. Il le sait. Mais il s'en moque, du moment qu'il peut tenir le détective dans ses bras.

Leurs baisers langoureux s'éternisent, leurs mains parcourent le corps de l'autre, affamées de caresses. Bientôt leurs pantalons deviennent un obstacle. Alors, John glisse une main entre eux et entreprend de déboutonner celui de Sherlock. Il le lui retire, ainsi que son boxer, puis se lève un instant pour faire disparaître ses propres vêtements.

Debout ainsi, il ne peut s'empêcher de contempler Sherlock, complètement nu, allongé sur son lit. Il a l'air à l'aise, offert à lui ainsi, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre de sa vie. Lorsque son regard se pose sur son sexe engorgé, John s'humecte les lèvres. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourt. Il relève la tête. Sherlock le regarde dans les yeux et dans ce regard, il n'y a aucune peur, aucun doute, juste du désir et une tendresse profonde. Aussi, quand il tend la main vers lui, John n'hésite pas. Il la prend et le laisse l'attirer à lui. Sentir Sherlock entièrement pressé contre lui lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il rejette la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Des feux d'artifice dansent derrière ses paupières. Sherlock l'embrasse fougueusement, puis inverse leurs positions. Maintenant qu'il est au-dessus de lui, la différence de taille se remarque d'avantage. Le corps de Sherlock recouvre le sien, le fait disparaître dans les draps. Il a la sensation de ne plus exister qu'à l'intérieur de ses bras, que le monde extérieur n'est plus vraiment là. Lorsque Sherlock parsème son torse de baisers, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Ses cheveux bruns caressent sa peau en même temps que ses lèvres. Ses mains sont chaudes sur ses hanches qu'il maintient fermement en place. Sa langue s'insinue dans son nombril et John grogne. Sherlock relève les yeux, comme pour lui demander la permission. Non. Il n'a pas besoin de permission. Il prend ce qui lui est dû. Il le met simplement en garde. Le sourire suffisant qui étire ses lèvres en est la preuve. John ne devrait pas trouver ça sexy et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Sherlock se baisse de nouveau. Son souffle chaud caresse son sexe. John gémit. Le simple fait de voir le détective entre ses jambes lui tourne la tête. Alors, quand Sherlock fait courir sa langue le long de son érection, il n'est pas préparé à l'avalanche de sensations qui le parcoure. Il agrippe les couvertures et s'efforce de se contrôler. Sherlock dépose un baiser sur le gland avant de prendre le sexe de John dans sa bouche. Ses va-et-vient sont lents, lascifs. Il prend son temps, comme s'il pouvait passer des heures ainsi, entre les jambes de son ami. John ne demanderait pas mieux. Les lèvres de Sherlock, sa langue, sont incroyables. Il ondule légèrement le bassin. Il ne peut pas se retenir. Sherlock grogne doucement et le presse contre le lit. La réverbération du son le fait trembler. Il sait que s'il continue comme ça, il ne va pas durer longtemps.

— Sherlock, murmure-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. Viens par ici.

Sherlock n'hésite pas une seconde. Il relâche son sexe et remonte le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses lèvres en le couvrant de baisers. Quand ils sont de nouveau face à face, ils se sourient. Comme des bienheureux, comme des idiots, et tout à coup, ils se mettent à rire doucement. Aucun des deux ne sait qui a commencé et ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Des baisers et des caresses ponctuent leurs éclats de rire. Ils sont heureux, tout simplement.

Puis, John plisse les yeux d'un air mutin et glisse une main jusqu'au sexe de Sherlock et alors, toute trace d'humour disparaît de sa voix, remplacée par des gémissements rauques. John s'en nourrit, s'en délecte. Il a toujours adoré la voix grave de son colocataire. De son _amant_. Tandis qu'il le masturbe, il lui murmure doucement à l'oreille. _« Tu es magnifique. » « J'aime ta voix, gémis encore. » « Tu es à moi. »_ Tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sous l'effet de la passion. Sherlock a l'air d'apprécier car il a fermé les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. John l'embrasse, avale les sons qu'il émet. Sherlock est proche, il le sent, il le sait. Il lui attrape la main et la pose sur sa propre érection. Sherlock rouvre les paupières.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se caressent mutuellement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. John enfouit son visage dans le cou du détective. Contre lui, Sherlock prononce son nom à l'infini comme une litanie. Son orgasme le frappe de plein fouet, presque par surprise. Sa puissance lui fait tourner la tête, mais il s'efforce de rester là, pour Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que lui-même se libère dans un cri.

Epuisés, à bout de souffle, ils continuent de s'embrasser, de se toucher. Ils se regardent avec des étoiles plein les yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Et ils se sourient encore. Ce sourire, John a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'effacer de son visage. Il est heureux. Sherlock est dans ses bras. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Quelque part, dans une usine désaffectée de Londres, deux hommes se font face. L'un d'entre eux tient un parapluie noir dans une main, un dossier plutôt épais dans l'autre. Il le tend à son acolyte.

— Tout ce que je possède sur les activités _extra-professionnelles_ de votre député de père se trouve ici, lui dit-il.

Cooper accepte le paquet de preuves incriminantes tout en regardant Mycroft d'un air écœuré.

— Vous êtes un monstre, crache-t-il.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil, visiblement peu impressionné.

— Tout de suite les grands mots alors que j'agis uniquement pour le bien de mon petit frère. N'est-ce pas louable de ma part, au contraire ?

Incrédule, Cooper secoue la tête et se retourne pour partir. Alors qu'il a presque atteint la limousine qui l'attend, il s'arrête et fait de nouveau face à Mycroft.

— J'étais sincère, vous savez ? Par rapport à Sherlock. On s'entendait bien. Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait chanter pour le pousser dans les bras de Watson, je suis persuadé que j'aurais pu le convaincre de tenter quelque chose avec moi.

Mycroft relève la tête et lui adresse un regard agacé.

— Vous êtes encore là ?

Vaincu, Cooper monte dans la voiture qui l'emmène loin d'ici, loin des frères Holmes et de Londres. A l'heure qu'il est, Scotland Yard a dû être mis au courant de sa mutation. Il a un sourire triste. Au moins, il aura pu embrasser Sherlock au moins une fois dans sa vie. Tandis qu'il regarde le paysage défiler derrière la vitre teintée, ses pensées se tournent vers le détective. Oui. Ils auraient été bien, tous les deux, parfaits. Il en est persuadé. Mais c'est terminé à présent. Sa chance est passée. Et il lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

* * *

**Fin... ou presque**

* * *

Il nous reste un épilogue, et c'est fini. Je suis triste et contente à la fois, c'est très bizarre. Et vous ?


End file.
